Family Rifts
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Summer vacation in 1 word: Simple. Until Sora's dad calls. Between meeting his OTHER family to discovering their secrets and rescuing his little brother who's been kidnapped, It looks like Sora is gonna have his hands full. PLEASE READ! Its Done!
1. A Twist In Plans

I would honestly like to apologize to my few reviewers coughcough-Firestorm studios-Cough-goldentalesgeek-coughcough-any everyone else-couch hack! -clears my throat.- eh sorry about that n.n Anyways Ive hit a minor writers block with the wedding and so till i can get back on track here is another K.H. story that i wrote a while back. This one features Sora and His fathers family i hope you like if not flame me i don't care.

* * *

xXx

Chapter 1: A Twist

Soras mother Rena was punching the wall when he walked in from school. Sora stared at her for several minutes before asking' "Why are you doing that?"

"Oh hi Sora!" she smiledand hid her bleeding knuckles. "How was your last day as a Sophmore go?"

"Great. I can't wait to go spend the summer on the island." Sora dumped his books in a chair.

"Uh Sora about that..."

"It be awesome.. bonfires..surfing...spearfishing..." Maybe a chance to go visit everyone... he sighed.

"Sora..."

"Hm?" he turned towards her smiling widely.

"Your father called." she said turning away. "He wants you to spend the summer with him."

"Mom I haven't seen him in two years. Not since..."

"Look you should go spend some time with him. Its only right."

"But mom I barely know him. He left us. Remember? And besides what about the island?"

"Maybe you can go with your father..." she said quietly.

"But mom!"

"Sora don't argue with me! Now go pack your bag." Rena yelled finally.

xXx

Rena mentally sighed for had to have been the thirtyth time that day as she stopped the car in front of the gloomy looking house.

"What the Hell..." Sora stared at the place.

"Sora!" Rena glared at him.

"Well come on mom! Look at this place! It looks like the Cryptkeepeer lives here!"

"Sora... Go."

"But mom!!"

"If you don't Go I'll destroy your Xbox"

"Tch I don't care." He shrugged.

"Okay. Fine." Rena stepped outta the car and pulled out an Xbox360...

Soras eyes went wide as she pulled out the Sledgehammer and smashed it.

"Your cell phone is next." His mother glared at him.

Sora quickly got out of the car his bag in tow. An in a roar of screechin tires Rena was gone.

"When did she become so.. so evil?" Sora blinked. He stood there for what must have been half an hour staring like a lost puppy in the direction she had taken off in. It started to rain afterwhile bringing him out of his shock.

"Aw man."he graoned. He picked up his bag And stepped up on to the porch. He put on a fake smile and knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly to reveal a young boy about five with jet black hair and eyes. He stared up at Sora with an inquisitive look.

"Kuro what have I told you about..." The girl came into veiw and dropped the bowl she was holding, causing dough to splatter all over. She stared wide eyed at Sora who himself was staring in turn.

"Ouna You've gotten dough all over Kuro." Another dark haired kid about Sora's age came into veiw. He noticed Sora and smiiled. "You must be Sora. Come in. Ouna Clean up dinner. Ill take care of Kuro and Sora." He told his sister.

She blinked and finally noticed her mess. "Oh drat!" she moaned and grabbed the bowl back up.

"DAD!" The kid pounded on a door. "DAD!"

"Yikes!" A man yelled. the door opened and out he came. He was still the same.. which kinda startled Sora concidering that 'Sai looked exactly like Roxas only older.

"Sora!" His father Tsusai smiled broadly. "You've finally grown!"

"Um father, Im gonna go help Kuro clean up." The boy excused himself.

Sora watched as them disappear up the stairs. 'Sai noticed his son's gaze and bit his lip. "Come on We've gotta talk."

xXx

* * *

Okey dokey ive got a couple days this week tha I might be able to post. Well see eh? So tell me how it was ok?


	2. Hate Builds Passively

My thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, and Ouna are mine. The plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hate Bulids Passively

Dinner

Ouna was staring at Sora. He could feel the her eyes on him from across the table. Sora tried to avoid the dopplegangers gaze but was unable to. She look exactly like him right down to her hair style. Only her hazel eyes were differerent giviing Sora a little respite.

His sat there spearing his stroganoff with his fork. He inwardly shighed as his mind wandered to the conversation he had had with his father.

_"They're your brothers and sister yes." 'Sai had sheepishly admitted. _

_"But when... when did you..."_

_"Sora I know you're thinking and no. I did not cheat on your mother."_

_"But..." Sora said utterly admonished "How old are they?"_

_"Talyn is sixteen and a half, Ouna's eleven and a half, and Kuro's five."_

_"Talyn's **OLDER**than me?!" Sora exclaimed._

Talyn was glaring at Ouna. She squeaked after noticing and attempted to stop looking. Sora went back to his thoughts...

_"Sora I was originally married to their mother first. While she was pregnant with Talyn, I had gotten into an accident on the fishing ship I had been working on and I ended up with a concussion and amneisia."_

_"Meaning what?"_

_"I couldn't remember my family and so I spen the next few months aloof here and there and I met your mother and well..."_

_"..." Sora raised a brow unable to say anything passive so he decided to remain quiet._

_"Then I settled down with her until I was working on the oil rig when I eneded up with another concussion and finally remembered my other wife... she had been distraught and lonely over the five years I had been missing... And well when your mother found out about her she sorta got mad at me."_

Sorta mad is putting it mildly. Sora had thought as he broke for the echoing memory of their conversation. _If i can remember correctly mother jammed her wedding ring up his nose, kneed him and threw him through the glass door to the patio._

"So Sora," Talyn smiled as he broke Sora from his thoughts. "You attend Destiny High right?"

"Yeah."

"Ouna will be going there next year."

"What about you? Don't you go to Destiny High?"

"Talyn takes online University Courses."

_College? Great... why not call him the prodgical son and hand him a crown. _"Wow." Sora muttered.

"So what do you do for fun?" Ouna asked curiousity sparkling in her eyes.

"Uh..." Sora started while he thought, _I save the universe from the powers of darkness and utmost evil every so often. _"I fence, hang out at the beach with my friends Riku and Kiari. Just simple stuff."

xXx

Later that night...

"Anything?" Sora pleaded with Riku over the phone.

"What's with you? It's like you WANT the worlds to attacked by the heartless."Riku said with a yawn.

"I swear I would rather be anywhere else." Sora said sitting up on the porch.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"It is."

Riku sighed on the other end of the line. "Count your blessings Sora. I don't have any family." Riku hung up on him.

Sora stared at his cell before heading back inside.

xXx

"You need to be more careful" Talyn said inside his room. "Ouna knew better than to let you fix that."

"I'm sorry. I offered to to it."

"Lynx..."

"Its just that I hate not being able to help out around here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm always so busy that i can't help out around-" the door opened revealing a bored Sora. He gazed curiously around the room before shaking his head and plopping down on the spare bed. "Why were you talking to yourself?" Sora a weird look.

Talyn stared at his brother for several minutes before he said, "Look. Just try to act like you care."

"Why should I?" Sora said scornfully. "Afterall I'm the bastard child. I'm not anything to father nor to the rest of you."

Talyn glared. He started to say something but just shook his head and opened the window.

"Hey do you mind? It's cold."

"And it is my room." Talyn leapt out of the window and took off.

Sora got up and closed the window with a loud snap and "Nutcase."

xXx

* * *

There. I might post tomorrow. Haven't decided. I am working on the weddning again i'll post on it some time in the future.

Mwa GoldenTalesGeek!


	3. A Random Anger

* * *

My many thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, Ouna and Lynx are mine. The plot is mine. Oh and I'd like to appologize for any ocness done to Sora...?

A/N: Talyn and Lynx have a sorta mind speech ability... _:blah:_

Chapter 3: A Random Anger

Talyn was walking furiously around the bloock growling and muttering under his breath.

"Talyn? Are you gonna be okay?"

"That... that asshole!" Talyn roared to the sky. "He's such a jerk!! he has no clue How much father is trying to make amends and he's just sitting there with this half baked smile, while thinking that we can go fall off the edge of the world for all he cares!!"

The other sat there listening sliently to Talyn as he vented.

Talyn punched a tree in his fury. He yelped as the impact signals finally reached his brain. "Doesn't he realize how lucky he was? 'Sai's still a stranger to me..."

xXx

The next morning...

Sora was greeted to the new day with a cold ice cube to the small of his back. "Aiyee!" he yelped as he quickly turned over and sat up.

"Good morning." Talyn nodded and smiled from his desk on the other side of the room.

"What the hael was that for?!" Sora glared as he fished the ice out of his shirt.

"I didn't do it."

"Then who did? Casper?"

"The owner of that bed did."

"Let me guess your imaginary friend." Sora shook his head in disgust.

The door burst open and 'Sai strolled in. "Dad!" Talyn protested. "Can't you knock?"

"Time to get up you two. Ouna's got breakfast made. And when your done grab your bags we're going to spend the next few days at the beach house."

"The beach house..." Talyn said palely.

"Yup. So go eat." 'Sai said pointing out of the room. Sora quietly walked out of the room glad to get away from Talyn. 'Sai stopped Talyn as he walked by. "Look... try to get to know him before you hate him... please."

"I know more about him than you do father." Talyn said meeting his fathers eyes stubronly.

'Sai sighed and le his son continue on. "I hope this wasn't a mistake." He said to himself.

xXx

Talyn was glaring at Sora who in turn ignored him.

_:I wouldn't get too mad. You know what might happen.: _Lynx's thoughts echoed in his mind.

_:I'll kill him. I cannot stay at the beach house for more than two days or I'll kill him.:_

_:Talyn...: _Lynx begged. Talyn sighed and decided to let it go... for now.

"Damn it." 'Sai growled as he came in from the garage. Ouna looked up from the plate she was serving to ask, "Can't get it to start?"

"No." 'Sai shook his head. "It won't even turn over."

"Oh. I'll go take a look." she took off outside after giving Kuro his plate.

"Ouna?" Talyn followed her.

"Hm?" she blinked at her brother.

"Look." he said lifting the lid.

"..." Ouna stared an the empty hood. "WHERE IS MY ENGINE?" she hissed at him fiercely.

"I noticed it gone the other day..." Talyn said calmly shutting the hood.

"Did you two notice what wrong?" 'Sai asked coming to stand in the doorway.

"Uh... dad did you take the engine out for an experiment the other day?"

'Sai smaked his forehead. "Now how could I forget about taking it out the other day?" He stood there thinking as he stared at the car before saying, "We'll bike to the beach house."

xXx

"Ah what a beautiful day." 'Sai breathed in the air as they pulled out the bicycles. "So who's ready to take me on The Hill?"

"We are." Ouna and Talyn grinned. Sora shrugged.

"Alrighty then! Forty munny to the first one to get to the beach!" 'Sai said speeding off. Sora snickered at Talyn as he hopped on to a tandum bike. _Fruitloop,_ he thought with a grin until Talyn raced past him. Talyn salluted him and took off.

_Oh you are going down, _Sora growled mentally as he peddaled faster in an attempt to catch up. However he was so preoccupied with the thought of beating Talyn he didnt notice the jogger that cut in front of him...

* * *

Okey dokey then... many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek Firestorm Studios SilverBandGeek and Twin Kats. I'm not sure on the next post but I'm hoping some time next week depending on my busy shedule. Until Next time


	4. Stitches and Silence

* * *

My many thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, Ouna and Lynx are mine. The plot is mine. Oh and I'd like to apologize for any ocness done to Sora...?

A/N: Talyn and Lynx have a sorta mind speech ability... _:blah:_

* * *

Chapter 4: Stitches and Silence

Sora looked up in time to see the person dive outta the way... Sora veered off to avoid him still as the guy had in advertedly put himself back into Sora's path. His bike rammed a log and sent Sora flying into the brush on the hillside. He eventually came to a rolling stop as he hit the beach below...

"Sora?!" Ouna yelled as she raced over to him. "Sora? are you all right?"

"I will be once you stop yelling in my ear." Sora groaned from the sand.

"Oh... you're bleeding..." She said as she noticed his leg bleeding."Its broke I think." Ouna poked his leg.

"I hope you know that hurts.."

"Ouna go check out Kenta and make sure he's alright." Talyn said as he pulled his bike up next to Sora's head.

Sora growled and struggled to flip to his back._ If i can sit up I use Curaga on myself_"Oh no you don't" Talyn put his foot on to Sora's back forcing him back into the sand. "Your knee is pulled out of socket. If you move you'll tear the tendons in your leg."

"Oh and you know this because?" Sora retorted.

"I've done it before. Now count to ten."

"WHAT?" Sora struggled even more.

"Look Father is on the hill checking on Kenta. If he see your leg he's gonna make you go tho the hospital. Now let me do this."

"Hell no I'd rather trust a doctor than you!"

_Idiot. _Talyn growled and yanked on the leg. Pain flooded into Sora's nerves causing him to scream. "Stop!!" Sora yelled as there was a loud snap and pop.

"There. Now hold still." Talyn said as he ruffled through his bag.

"Trust me I don't think I can move..."

_I don't even know why the hell I'm doing this for the ungrateful jerk. _

_:Maybe cuz you feel sorry for him?: Lynx suggested._

_:Heck no! I could care less about him.:_Talyn threaded the needle and quickly began to stitch the wound. _I hope he NEVER finds out that this wasn't JUST a popped socket._

_:Just be happy that I learned to minorly heal.:_

_:Shut up. I need to concentrate.: _Talyns finger flited over the wound.

"Ow... ow.. ow..." Sora gritted his teeth. "What the Frell are you doing to me?!"

"There." Talyn pulled the thread an sealed the stitching.

"Okay then can you get off of my back now?!"

"Talyn! Sora! are you all right?" 'Sai said jogging up to the two of them.

"He'll be fine dad just a few scrapes but he's fine otherwise." Talyn reassured 'Sai. "So then... who gets that 40 munny you promissed us?"

"..." Kuro held up the pouch with a sly mona lisa-esk smile.

"He beat all of us down here. So I gave it to him." 'Sai said with a grin. "So shall we head to the beach house?"

Sora winced as Ouna and Talyn helped him up to his feet. "Here lean on me." Talyn growled as Ouna grabbed his bike.

"No thanks." Sora growled and tried to take a step as soon as 'Sai turned his back. It damn near killed him in that instant of pain. Talyn raised a brow. Sora hissed and let him help him. Both of them glared at one another. They all walked in slience listening to the sounds of the beach all that passed between them. Finally after ten minutes the small yet pleasant beach house came into view.

"There she is." 'Sai grinned. "That Sora is where I grew up. It is my inheiritance from my parents."

"Wow.. I expected it to look all gloomy and Crypty." Sora commented.

"Ugh." Talyn let Sora go forcibly. That is when he smelled it. His eyes went wide and he took off running to the house.

"What's with him?" Ouna frowned.

"Who knows. Maybe he has to go take a whizz." Sora grunted as he sat up from the sand. "What do you think Kuro?" Sora asked as the five year old helped him to get back up.

Kuro just stared at Sora for a minute before shaking his head. "What? I didn't hear ya." Sora grinned.

"Kuro doesn't talk." Ouna said walking back after depositing the bikes.

"What?" Sora looked up at Ouna. "He's Deaf?"

"Kuro can talk... He just hasn't said a thing since mother went missing several years ago..." Ouna said with sad eyes. "Come on you ttwo we've some cleaning to do." she said heading back towards the house.

* * *

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek and Twin Kats.

I have a saddening and gleeful open schedule this week. I will try to post as much as I can.

p.s. I've hit another road block on the wedding so... please forgive me in the mean time?


	5. Memories

* * *

My many thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, Ouna and Lynx are mine. The plot is mine. Oh and I'd like to apologize for any ocness done to Sora...?

A/N: Talyn and Lynx have a sorta mind speech ability... _:blah:_

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories

Sora stood in the doorway with a raised brow.

"Aren't you coming in?" Ouna turned to give him a wierd look.

"It's... so dusty..." Sora stared at the six inches of dust that layerd the floor and furniture. "When was the last time you guys came here?"

"Two years." Talyn said coming from the basement. "I claim the basement." Talyn said grabing a broom and retreating to his self appointed lair.

Sora stared after him unable to tell if Talyn was insane or just downright creepy. His leg ached jaring him from his thoughts. Sora spotted the bathroom and darted in. "Finally alone." He said summoning the keyblade. "Curaga." he hissed and almost cried with relief as the pain vanished.

He sat there for a minute staring at his old friend with a smile. A shadow flickered briefly across his face as a memory surfaced.

_xXx_

_it was the first day that he and Riku had finally returned home. Everyone was estaic with their return and to be finally home. The made it back to the mainland around midnight, awhile after Donald, Goofy and Mickey had left for home. _

_Sora took a deep breath and headed up to his house prepared for the worst if need be. He knocked on the door catiously and waited. The door flew open light flooding into the light there standing Rena who was staring in shock at Sora._

_"Hey mom." He smiled. _

_XxX_

_It was dawn when Sora finished explaining his adventures into the worlds. He left out a few things mainly Roxas. He showed her the Keyblade and some of his magic. A slight flicker of fear lingered in her eyes. _

_"So thats what happened..." Rena said in a quiet voice as he finished. _

_"Yeah.." Sora smiled. _

_"Sora... don't tell anyone about what happened here on the Islands..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Noone here on the Islands remembers what happened on That night."_

_"What?! But that's insane..." Sora started._

_"Atmost a few people remember the storm... But even then they don't remember anything AFTER the storm. And... I wouldn't use the keyblade in front of a lot of people. Curious people can think the wrong things..."_

_"But mom..."_

_"Please don't..." Rena begged him._

_"Okay..." Sora sighed bitterly disliking the whole idea._

xXx

A quiet knock came on the bathroom door. Sora stood up and opened it to find Kuro standing there with a dull expression on his face. Sora exited quickly.

"Sora heve you piked out your room yet?" 'Sai asked from the living room.

"Not yet..." Sora headed up the stairs.

xXx

"I know that she was here..." Talyn muttered as he pecked at his sushi later at lunch.

"It's proably her perfufume Talyn." Ouna said as she sat down at the table.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"..." Talyn ignored him and went back to his meal.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sora asked again.

"Our mother." Ouna said after noticing that Talyn wasn't going to say anything.

"Whatever happened to her? Did she disappear on that day like the others?"

"No." Talyn glared.

"Then...?"

"Our mother went to look for father after his ship went missing several months before The Night. Several hours after she had left us our dad returned only to take off in search of her... They never found her." Ouna said with a pained look towards Kuro.

"I'm sorry..." Sora looked down at his plate.

"Ouna where is dad?" Talyn asked with a frown.

"He's still cleaning I think..."

"Right." Talyn snatched up his father's plat and went in search of the man.

'Sai was in the library trapped under a bookcase. "DAD?!" Talyn put the plate down and pulled 'Sai out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. I accidentally pulled it down trying to get that book over there."

"The astrophysics one?" Talyn frowned.

"Yep."

"Dad... i thought you were gonna take a break..."

"Nothing says I can't do both..."

"Just don't blow the house up ok?" Talyn sighed and gave his old man the plate.

"Heh you know my job too well."

"You're the one who wanted Sora to come spend the summer with us. Don't ferret all your time with him in your damn lab."

"Who's the adult here?" Tsusai Glared sharply at his oldest. "Don't be telling me what to and not to do."

Talyn met Tsusai's glare with his black one. "You're the one that told me that you _wanted _to get to know him. But in truth, You don't know _any _of us." Talyn turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Its a decent sized house alright? Four rooms, a kitchen/dinning room a living room a library 2 bathrooms and ofcourse the basement.

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek, Twin Kats, and A-dizzle

Its supposed to rain. If I feel up to walking in the rain I'lll update at least two more times this week.

And yes GTG I borrowed your favorite word. Could you blame me? mwa.

I am working on the wedding...


	6. Ouna Gets Her Way

My many thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, Ouna and Lynx are mine. The plot is mine. Oh and I'd like to apologize for any ocness done to Sora...?

A/N: Talyn and Lynx have a sorta mind speech ability... _:blah: _

_And this chapter is sorta shorter._

* * *

Chapter 6: Ouna Gets Her Way

Later that night...

'Sai sat out at the waters edge listening tho the waves. His eyes hard as he stared out at the waves. The breeze caressed his cheek gently as he sighed.

_It hadn't been my fault... _he wanted to say oh so badly_. I couldn't help where my work took me... And god only knows the reason why I always leave..._

He laid back into the sand as he let the ocean soothe him out of his anger.

xXx

"Talyn have you seen father?" Ouna asked as she sat down on the couch.

"No."

"I think he's outside." Sora looked up from his cell.

"Who ya talking to?" Talyn asked as he looked up from his book.

"None of your beeswax!" Sora turned away from Talyn. But it was too late.

"Oooh a Kairi..." Talyn purred. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"NO!" Sora said turning beet red.

"I think she is..." Talyn grinned.

"Aw that is sooo sweet! Sora I have to meet her!" Ouna said quickly.

"What? No! I mean uh..." Sora stumbled for words. Talyn crowed with laughter as Sora gave him a death glare.

"I got it! We'll throw a bonfire!" Ouna took off already planning the feast.

"Ouna wait!!" Sora took off after her. Talyn had stopped laughing when Ouna mentioned the bonfire idea. "Ouna!" Talyn sighed as he heard Sora trying to divert the anxious girl. It was useless. Once Ouna decided something it was gonna be done.

_:Come on, Talyn a bonfire will cheer everyone up.: _Lynx said with a grin as he appeared on the other side of the room. Lynx looked almost identical to his Original execpt for the fact that he had a bad tendancy to dye his caramel locks, and his eyes were an ever shifting hazel like Ouna's.

"I hate when you do that." Talyn commented on Lynx's attire for the day. Today he looked _exactly _like Talyn today from the open sleeveless to the kakis and black dyed hair.

"Eh I got bored can you blame me?" Lynx yawned.

"Yes." Talyn yawned. "Darnit look what you made me do!" Talyn yawned again.

Lynx smiled a sly smile. "Look I covered the area and I did not find a single trace of her." Lynx smile as kuro strrolled in dressed in his pj's. "Hey buddy." Lynx ruffled the five year olds hair. Kuro smiled at him. The boy made some hand movements. and Lynx laughed.

"What did he say?" Talyn asked with a raised brow. Kuro glared at him.

"Nothing..." Lynx shrugged. "He doesn't want you guys to know..."

"It's not fair Kuro that you'll talk to Lynx but not to the rest of us." Talyn pointed out.

Kuro stuck his tounge out at his brother and made some signs. "He says you should learn sign launguage." Lynx translated.

"But he can talk!"

"Ouna Please! Don't! Wait is that my phone? How did you.. Wait no!! Give it to me!" Sora's voice rang form the kitchen.

(Yes but I do't want to.) Kuro glared at Talyn. (Mother told me not to talk to anyone.) Lynx raised a brow. Talyn stared at his little brother with a confused look.

"Hello? Is this Kairi? My name is Ouna Hikari I'm Sora's lil sis. I was wondering if you wanted to come to this bonfire we're gonna have tomo-" Ouna raced into the living room. She waved at Lynx as he went invisible.

"Ouna!!" Sora chased her in to the living room.

""You will?! awesome! you rock Kiari!" Ouna said as she hung up the cell. "Its settled then. We're having a Bonfire tomorrow night!" Ouna proudly anounced.

* * *

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek, Twin Kats, A-dizzle3, Tangerine3422, AnsemMesna, and EnergyEmber.

I might post saturdayish if not late next week.


	7. I Think We Have A Ghost

My thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, and Ouna are mine. The plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 7: I Think We Have A Ghost.

It beagan at first very unnoticable. Sora was bored as he sat there listening to Ouna go on about the bonfire party that they were gonna have. Sora merly shook his head and nodded to satisfy her glares in his direction.

He eventually began to hum as she made breakfast. Ouna was stirring the pancake batter when she asked, "What are you humming? It's gotta a tune thats sticking to my mind."

"Its a song that a friend and me did in a musical." Sora said and wrote down the lyrics (Yes it is the dredded Under the Sea).

And soon enough Sora and Ouna were singing cheerfully in the kitchen.

xXx

Talyn woke to their jolly choursing. "Ugh. What the frell are they singing? Its burning my eardrums..."

"I take it that you are not a Opera person." Lynx mumbled from his hammock across the room.

"No. No I am not. Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah it's called put a cd in and drown them out already. I'm begining to feel emo agressive."

"... Whatever." Talyn sighed and tossed Lynx his mp3 player. "I'll live painfully. Remember me my good friend." Talyn said as he headed upstairs.

"Morning Talyn I got your breakfast made." She pointed to his plate. Talyn stared at the plate before saying, "Ouna you do know that your not a slave anymore right?"

"_Anymore?!"_ Sora looked up.

"He's joking." Ouna stuck her tounge out at him

Talyn smiled and sat down. "The point is that you don't have to do all the cooking."

"I like to cook." She glared at him over the table. "Besides I like to know when I'm being food poisoned thank you very much."

"I'm not a bad cook."

"I was meaning father."

"Speaking of father where is he?"

xXx

Tsusai was snoring loudly on the beach. Lost to the world in his dreams until...

"Yeeouch!!" He screamed waking up instantly as a crab grabbed his nose. "Owowowowowowowowowowowow!" he cried as he pulled off and threw it into the sea. 'Sai blinked into the bright morning sun. A flickering to his left made him turn back to face the sea. He went pale and whispered, "Des?" he blinked and she was gone.

Shaking the sand out of his eye he stared for a minute before heading inside.

xXx

Talyn was still munching on his omlette when 'Sai came in stark white. "Whoa dad are you alright?" Talyn stood and helped his old man to the his chair. "Dad. Hello in there." Talyn waved his hand in 'Sai's face. He grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it. "Here drink."

'Sai obeyed mutely. After which he realized that it was black. "Ugh." 'Sai snapped out of his shock.

"Welcome back to the world of the living dad. Now what's wrong with you?" Talyn demanded.

"I...I saw her..." 'Sai looked up at Talyn. "I saw Des."

"You saw mother?" Talyn went pale. "But... Are you sure?"

"Im positive."

"Then I think we have a ghost." Talyn said

"Did you say ghost?" Sora came at this minute with Ouna and Kuro.

"Yeah apparently your brother believes this place is haunted. And I'm begining to believe him."

"We think its the ghost of some mariner back in ofur ancestors time or something."

"Wow. Hey uh.. 'Sai... Could we have some money so we can go to the store and pick up some groceries for tonights bonfire?" Sora asked brightly.

"Huh? Bonfire?" 'Sai blinked.

"I decided we needed som cheering up so I invited some friends over toninght for a bonfire." Ouna smiled.

"Oh... Uh here. Make sure you get some soda and koolaid k sweetie?"

"Yes sir. Thank you daddy." Ouna pecked him on the cheek and darted out the door with Sora and Kuro in tow.

"Why didn't you say that you thought that it was your mother?" 'Sai asked as he finished his coffee.

"Ouna and Kuro have been hurt by her loss more than anyone else. I don't want to drege up old memories and I don't Want them deciding to to some kind of seance in here." Talyn said opening the basement door.

"You think she's still alive don't you?" 'Sai said quietly as Talyn shut the door behind him. _He nevver given up on the hope that she might still be alive... How is it that he still hopes when he knows that she's never coming back? _'Sai stared into his empty coffe cup.

* * *

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek, Twin Kats, A-dizzle, Tangerine3422, AnsemMesna, EnergyEmber, and alchemist89.

I might post mondayish if not late next week.


	8. Ice Cream

My thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, and Ouna are mine. The plot is mine.

I don't own Walmart nor the Ice cream...

* * *

Chapter 8: Ice Cream

"Wow... this place has changed." Sora commented on the store.

"They sold the store to walmarts last year..." Ouna sighed. "It was a shame when they tore it down... But oh well. what's done is done. though I still believe that Walmart is trying to take over the universe... not that I can prove it or anything..."

"Uh... Ouna... Let's just get the stuff." Sora cast a wary eye at his sister and went in.

?xXx

"What is it Kuro? What are you wanting down that way?" Sora asked as the bo pointedn down a frozen food isle. He looked back at Ouna who was eyeballing hotdogs. He shrugged and followed him down the isle. Sora grinned when he realized what Kuro wanted.

"Ice cream...?" Ouna had caught up with them. "OOHH!!" Ouna's eyes went wide. "ITSONSALE!!" she squealed and pulled out a quart of Bryers Butter Pecan. "I have to get this!" she declared throwing it in next to the marshmallows. She pullewd out a couple boxes of Sea Salt Bars and Fruity Pops.

"So I take it that you like butter pecan." Sora commented.

Kuro gave him an 'Are you kidding?' look.

"I LOVE it." Ouna smiled at she put the food on the conveyor belt.

xXx

Talyn sat at the table reading a book, waiting for lunch to get done.

"I have the rice done." Lynx wiped the sweat off his forehead. "It's too hot in here."

"No one said that you had to help me." Talyn looked up from his book.

"You're in an emo mood aren't you?" Lynx asked as he stirred the lemonade.

"Mmmm Why do you ask?"

"You're reading Kim Harrison."

"What about it? I like This book." Talyn glared at his nobody. "Get out of here before dad sees you."

Lynx blew a raspberry at him and vanished just as Sora, Ouna and Kuro walked in.

"Who's Cooking?" were the first two words out of Ouna's lips her eyes flashing to an orange.

"Easy Sis." Talyn shuddered at her glare. "I'm making Onigiri and some tea..."

"And?"

Talyn glared back at her finally as irritation sat in. "Cookies..."

"Right..." Ouna shook her head and began to put the groceries and snacks on the counter. Talyns eyes lit on the butter pecan. Ouna noticed his gaze and hissed _"Mine."_ at him.

"Hey thats not fair!"

"I don't care! the last ime I got this kind you didn't leave me any!"

"I didn't take the last one! Father did!!"

"I Don't Care! You Had Five Of Them!" She raised her voice.

"Then your not having any of my cookies!!"

"I Dont want any of your moldy cookies!!"

"GOOD!" Talyn yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!" Ouna yelled.

"NOT UNTIL MY COOKIES ARE DONE!" He yelled back.

"GET OUT!!" Ouna picked up a spoon and threw it at him as he went back to his book.

Talyn caught it. "No. So knock it off." he said setting it down on the table.

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!" Ounascreamed and began to throw the cleaned dishes at him. Talyn dived to the floor and dodged the objectiles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" 'Sai cam in through the door only to be narrowly missed by a bowl. Ouna quickly hid the next item, a knife behind her back. 'Sai stared wide in disbelief at his little angel. "OUNA?!"

Ouna bowed her head as her face flushed. "Yes dad..?"

"What do you think you're doing?" 'Sai scolded her. "You could have hurt your brothers!" 'Sai pointed at Sora and Kuro who were huddled in a corner staring with wide eyes in terror at her. "Go to your room. I'l talk to you later when I decide a rightful punishment."

Ouna quickly made her way out of the kitchen. Talyn breathed a sigh of relief until 'Sai turned to him. "You know better than to fight with her."

"I never touched her, nor her god cursed ice cream." Talyn said as her began to pick up the dishd that weren't broke.

"Get this place cleaned up." 'Sai turned and walked out.

_Duh what does it look like I'm doing? _Talyn retorted mentally.

Sora stood up out of the corner. Shaking his head he said, "Remind me to never get between her and something she likes..."

* * *

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek, Twin Kats, A-dizzle, Tangerine3422, AnsemMesna, EnergyEmber, alchemist89 and neko262012.

Nothing brightens a storm wrought day like a couple reviews. ah... reviews...

At the current moment in time this story has gotten almost 600 hits! Yay! I'm extra happy about my other stats on my other stories as well! n.n

Next week i've managed to have an open schedule... unwillingly... so If and when i feel up to catching Heat stroke I'll Hike to the library and post. (And yes I HAVE succombed to heat stroke before.)

I might post later today if not next week mondayish. bye bye.


	9. Talyns Confession

My many thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, Ouna and Lynx are mine. The plot is mine. Oh and I'd like to apologize for any ocness done to Sora...?

A/N: Talyn and Lynx have a sorta mind speech ability... _:blah: _

I'm not sure how long this story is going to go... I've hit a fork in the road when it comes to the plot, and I'm quite unsure which way it will play out. Hopefully for the best... If not I'll... I'll... I'll..

Zixovi: You'll come back to the shadows with us?

What shadows? You guys live in utter chaos.

Zixovi: Aw... please? You left us with vampires in the basement!

... I'll see...

Warning: this chapter is shorter than the others. At least I think it is... It might not be...

* * *

Chapter 9: Talyns Confession.

'Sai paced outside Ouna's door dreading the thought of punishing her... _Argh... what do I do?!_

xXx

Talyn decided that is was time for to gather up the wood for the fire. Kuro was shadowing him not much farther behind him was most likely Lynx. "Okay just look for fallen branches and logs all right?"

The five year old nodded and darted off into the woods. Talyn sighed. "I'll never get him to talk..."

_:Aw just give him some time alright? He just misses his mom:_

"Like I don't?" Talyn glared at the air.

"Talyn?"

Talyn jumped and turned to find Sora standing there. "Oh it's you."

"Look... I'm sorry for not stopping her... I guess I was still... mad at you... but uh..." Sora fidgeted.

"I get where you're going..." Talyn said quietly. "I'm... I'm not ready for appologies... I'm still quite mad at you."

"But why what have I done to you?"

"... You'd never understand."

"Is it because 'Sai married my mother as well?" Talyn froze. _It is..._Sora thought with wide eyes. "Its not my fault."

"No its mine." Talyn said quietly. "I've never been lucky..." Talyn picked up another branch. "Those I care for or love will always get hurt. Whether or not they realize it."

"What do you mean?"

"Take Kuro for instance. He won't talk to anyone anymore. There was once a point where he'd never shut up till he was asleep. Father is always getting lost especially after I've had a row with him. Ouna Is in major denial."

"You weren't the reason why your mother went missing."

"I am. I went out to find father that night... She told me not to. She warned me about that storm that brought father home. She.. she told me that if I went I was going to die..."

Sora frowned at Talyn. The older boys eyes were distant. "She was right... But she took the price... She paid for my life with her own..." Talyns voice broke. "And It wasn't enough... I DID die... But I wasn't... I... I couldn't..."

"Talyn?"

"Death is a life wrenching experience... I... Saw what was going to happen..."

"Okay now you've lost me." Sora shook his head.

"..." Talyns lips drew into a thin grim line. he shook his head. Sora sighed inwardly as he realized that was all he was going to get out of his brother. _He's been keeping this pent up inside of himself all this time? But... how did he keep from telling Ouna and Kuro? And what does he mean that he Saw what was going to happen?_

Talyn continued on in his wood athering not casting a look back at Sora. _What did I just do?! I can't believe I told him! Am I insane? I think I'm going insane! _Talyn thought as he continued picking up the logs. he had worked his way up to the bluff edge. His eyes caught sight of his favorite veiw on the Island, The cove. He stared out at the tranquil water with sad eyes.

There was a loud cracking noise. Talyns eyes went wide as the ground gave away from beneath him. "Shit!" Talyn yelled tossing his load and diving for Terra firma. His hands grabbed nothing but air and he began to slip off the edge.

"Talyn!" Sora grabbed on of his arms. "Hold on!"

Another set of hands grabbed his other arm. "I've got you!" Lynx said appearing next to Sora. together the two of them pulled him back to safety. The three of them sat there breathing for about a minute and a half before Sora finally looked at Lynx. His eyes went wide.

"Uh... hi." Lynx said shifting uneasily under his gaze.

"You're a nobody." Sora said staring at the two of them.

"_You _know about nobodies?" Talyn said with equally wide eyes. "Then that means you know what exactly happened on That Night!"

* * *

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek, Twin Kats, A-dizzle, Tangerine3422, AnsemMesna, EnergyEmber, alchemist89, neko262012 and SoraLover1994

Still nothing brightens a storm wrought day like a couple reviews. Ah... reviews...

As I said earlier I cant post again till monday at least. Thank you tahnk you. Mwas to all.


	10. My Past Resurfaces

My many thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, Ouna and Lynx are mine. The plot is mine. Oh and I'd like to apologize for any ocness done to Sora...?

A/N: Talyn and Lynx have a sorta mind speech ability... _:blah: _

Okay I'm definitely not sure where this chapter is going to take me but if it goes the way I _think _its going to go I might have to change the Story title and add another genre sect... PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?

I don't even know where I'm going with this chapter... argh... mi 'ead 'urts

* * *

Chapter 10: My past resurfaces.

"You know what happened on that night...?" Sora echoed. "But I thought no one else remembered..."

"I do..." Talyn said with dark eyes. "After all its when I lost my heart to the Heartless."

Sora stared at Talyn. "How... how is it you're still... you?"

"My mother."

"But you just said that-"

"I know what I said. But it was her... And... well I'm different." Talyn said quietly. "Sora... I have died Three times."

"Okay now I know you're joshing me." Sora shook his head in disbelief.

"I am not! I have drowned in an idiotic attempt to find father. When i had my heart taken my body was torn to shreds by the heartless. And lastly..." Talyn faltered lost in a memory. He growled in anger and took off to the beach. Sora stared at his retreating form in confusion.

"His teacher... his best friend killed him because of me." Lynx said darkly after several minute of awkward silence.

"You really are a nobody right?"

"How do you know about nobodies?" Lynx asked with a grin.

xXx

"... and that's it." Sora finished telling his adventures.

"I see..." Lynx said quietly.

"So... uh how did you get here?"

"Talyn made me come with him... after all I don't fit in to well with the nobodies."

"You don't fit in? That doesn't make sense you're a nobody."

"My element is _light_." Lynx said with closed eyes. "I can bend it to my will. I can use it to cloak myself from the veiw of prying eyes. It calls and repells the darkness."

"So uh what is Talyn's story? Is it why he's the way he is?"

"Part of it yes... I only know part of his past myself... He was in Traverse Town for a long time... There he learned to fight obviously due to all of the heartless... He made some friends... Learned various things that eventually helped him get home but anyways," Lynx frowned. "When the worlds were restored he and his best friend were left brehind in Traverse Town... They weren't able to return home..."

"Eventually the Organization found them and due to their talents... Vexen wanted them for an experiment. He didn't get his way. Xenmas made them a deal. He told them that if they'd work keeping the heartless in check He'd help them find their way home. He only wanted their nobodies. But Xenmas already had me. And Elion... he wasn't going down without a fight. He had already figured out Xenmas' plan. So he began an escape plan. But Talyn... he had found-"

Kuro came running out of the woods and tackled Lynx tears were on his face. "Kuro? What's wrong?"

Then boy merely pointed into the woods. He was wide eyed and pale. Lynx frowned looking off into the darkening shadows.

"Hey." Talyn came up behind them causing the others to jump. "Your friends are waiting down at the beach." Talyn told sora with a weak smile. "Come on you two." He told Lynx and Kuro. Lynx nodded and vanished from sight.

"That is creepy."

"Is not." Lynx grumbled under his breath.

xXx

Talyn was sitting on the Look Out rock listening to the idle chatter of the others. He was lost in his thoughts when 'Sai tapped him on the shoulder. "Why don't you come over to the fire? It's warmer."

"I'm alright over here."

"Talyn..."

"Please I need to be alone."

"Talyn you can't keep yourself secloistered off from every one forvever."

"..." Talyn turned to say something to 'Sai but stopped his mouth hanging open he paled as he stared at someone that was walking up the beach. "Say dad do you have any of that Hot sauce you make?" Talyn asked.

"Is that why your brooding? Why didn't you ask me sooner?" 'Sai shook his head. "I'll go make some." 'Sai took off towards the house.

Talyn stood from the rock and walked over to the fire. Ouna smiled brightly as he came over. "Hungry?" She offrered him a marshmallow.

"Nah..." he said as the others fell slient.

"Talyn." Talyn turned to face the guy. He was still the same. Tall, paler than pale, his green hair combed over the right side of his face, his gold eyes glaring as usual.

"I thhought you were dead." Talyn said irritably.

"You missed as usual." Elion cocked his head to the side. "Have you decided to tell me where you hid it or not?"

xXx

* * *

welp thats it for today. I'll be back hopefully tomorrow. cya.

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek, Twin Kats, A-dizzle, Tangerine3422, AnsemMesna, EnergyEmber, alchemist89, neko262012 and SoraLover1994.

Yay! 720 hits!!


	11. Secrets and Lies

My many thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, Ouna and Lynx are mine. The plot is mine. Oh and I'd like to apologize for any oocness done to Sora...?

A/N: Talyn and Lynx have a sorta mind speech ability... _:blah:_

_I reedited this chapter and added on._

* * *

Chapter 11: Secrets and Lies...

"Are you going to tell me where you hid it?" Elion repeated as he crossed his arms.

"Hid what?"

"Don't play coy with me Talyn." Elion glared.

"Could you bother me another time?" Tayn returned the glare. "Can't you see we're spending quality famiy time here?"

"Ha. I know you better than that. You're just using them as an excuse." Eion hissed.

"Elion, go away." Talyn turned away. Thunder cracked in the distance, Talyn sighed as He stared up at the dark clouds on the horizon. "Ouna its going to storm soon, maybe it's best you head in."

"Okay.." she looked at Kuro who was sleeping on her lap.

"Here let me help you." Riku picked him up and carried him in. Kairi heped her gather up the food as Sora helped Tayn throw sand on the fire putting the blaze out.

Elion stood there in silence, his glare not straying far from Talyn. When Talyn finally turned to face Elion he growled in fustration. "Tayn I'm not eaving until you return whats mine."

The wind picked up tossing Elion's hair. giving Sora and Talyn a veiw of the dark gaping well, a hollow where his right eye _should_ have been. Sora Flinched at the sight of it.

"How did you get here Elion?" Talyn asked quietly.

"Did you already forget what my _favorite_ element is?" Elion grinned. "Now give it to me."

"So you can go on terrorizing the worlds? Hell no."

Elion's lips drew into a thin line. He shook his head. "You left me with nothing Talyn. You took my power and I want it back."

"Isn't the Darkness enough for you?"

"Of course not." his eyes flickered downward as he checked his watch.

"Talyn..." Sora hissed in his ear causing the older boy to jump. "What did you take from him?"

"..." Talyn shook his head_. Something is not right... _

_:I'd say. Why isn't he trying to kill you?: _Lynx asked. _:I think he's stalling... but why?:_

"Elion what are you stalling for?" Talyn asked outright.

_:Gee right to the point aren't we?:_

_:Shut up.: _Talyn mentally growled at Lynx. He had gotten the reaction he was searching for. Elion had finched.

"Who says I'm stalling?" he demanded clenching his fists tightly.

"Gee I don't know.. normally by now you'd be trying to kill me." Talyn sneered.

"I was told-" Elion started then quickly shut up his face going red in anger. "Damn it.." he growled.

"Oh I see now. Who are you working for now?" Talyn narrowed his eyes.

"They'd kill me if I told you... without extending an Invitation to join of course."

"No thank you. I'd rather take a cyanide pill." _Not that it would work on me for too long..._

"I have one of those." Elion grinned.

"Look I believe my brother said no." Sora said stepping in between the two of them.

"_Brother?_ Well isn't this a surprise?" Elion said venomously. "Tell me Talyn have you told your _brother _of your adventures?" Talyn's expression went hard. Making Elion smile even more. "Have you told him how you struggled oh so hard to find them but gave up when you were trapped in the dark city? Especially after you met _her?"_

"Shut up Elion." Talyn growled.

"Tell me did he tell you how he took my eye from me and gave it to that parasite? Or how he killed my little _brother?!"_

"I said shut up!" Talyn yelled as he ran at Elion.

"Oh you'd try to hit me?" Elion grinned. "Now that'd be the day." Elion grabbed Talyn's wrist and threw him flat on his back. He drew a this katana. "I Don't know how you didn't die but this time I won't miss." Elion said as he brought the sword down. Steel met steel as Elion found that a Keyblade had blocked his kill shot. Elion glared up at Sora.

"Leave my brother alone." Sora said as Talyn stood up. Talyn stared wide at Sora and his keyblade.

"Hmph." Elion glared. His glare didn't last long as he quickly smirked.

"NO!" Ouna's scream came from inside the house. A loud explosion soon followed.

_Oh god let that have been Dad and his hot sauce... _Talyn thought as he turned towards the house to find a black clad and masked woman standing there holding an unconcious Kuro. "Kuro!" Talyn yelled.

"Let's see how you like not having your little brother _Talyn_." Elion said as the woman vanished. Talyn turned to find Elion standing in front of a portal. "We'll play another time my dear friend."

"You Son of a Bitch!" Talyn and Sora yelled as they ran towards Elion and the portal. "Oh I don't think so, here play with these." Elion said as multiple heartless appeared. "Tata"

_:Lynx follow him!: _Talyn begged as the heartless began to attack.

_:What about-.: _

_:We'll handle this! Help Kuro!:_

_:Got it.: _Lynx said just before the portal closed.

"Great now what?" Sora growled as heartless began to muster. _You'd think that people would stop using thses things as pets._

"Sora... I'm sorry." Talyn said as he stood back to back with Sora.

"Save the explainations for later!" Sora yelled as he launched into the heartless that kept appearing.

Talyn grinned and opened his arms yelling, "Hold your breath!" the wave he had been holding back slammed into the beach, taking out the heartless with it as it pulled back into the sea. Unfortunatly it pulled Sora and Talyn along too.

"Now can I say I'm sorry?" Talyn asked when he surfaced not far from Sora who glared at him.

* * *

Mmk... that's all till later im afraid. At this point I have just over 870 hits so i'm pleased to a small degree. cya all l8r.

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek, Twin Kats, A-dizzle, Tangerine3422, AnsemMesna, EnergyEmber, alchemist89, neko262012 and SoraLover1994.


	12. Its Decided Then

Okay I do not own the copyrights to kingdom hearts. I own the plot, Ouna, Tsusai, Kuro, half of Talyn-

Talyn: _Half _of me? What are you gonna do saw me in half?

-holds up a chainsaw- Don't make me do it. Anyways he is also owned by My good friend GoldenTalesGeek. Elion, and Evi MoonDawn. If you want to use ANY of them ASK FIRST. Thank you.

Thank you to those that read this story. Many more thanks to those that like it and those that review. I formerly appologize For any oocness in the behalf of Sora.

Now without further ado here is the twelveth chapter of Family Rifts.

* * *

Chapter 12: Its Decided Then

"So. Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Sora asked Talyn about an hour later outside the hospital.

"..." Talyn was still thinking back on the current events.

As it had turned out the strange woman had thrown a smokescreen bomb right into the hotsauce. Ouna had tried to warn the idiot with no prevail.and as to how she had gotten her hands on Kuro she had taken Riku out with a blow dart to the neck. Both Kiari and Ouna were knocked out by the blast... however Tsusai... he had been caught full in the face and chest with the scalding hot sauce. His entire face, (mainly his eyes) was burned. Sora cast cura until he was swaying, healing the worst but as for 'Sai's eyes they would have to see... they hurt like heck according to 'Sai as they had taken him to the ER.

"Don't make me beat the answer outta you." Sora threatned.

"Elion holds a grudge against me." Talyn said quietly without looking up.

"That's not all tell me the whole truth."

"I caught him trying to use the heartless to attack Evi."

"Evi?"

"She... she was my girlfriend... I met her in the Dark City..." Talyn blushed slightly. "Anyways I Got angry and I took The Eye."

"You mean his right eye.."

"Almost. You see he has always styled his hair that way on purpose. It originally hid his false eye... It has no name that either of us could recall... but It... It was made of red obisidan... and it had thi silver chain... it was chained to his _soul._ He told me that it allowed him to tap into the hidden power within himself..."

Sora sat next to Talyn who continued. "I got so furious with him... I thouht how could he betray me like this? He was the closest thing I had to family at the time... I was so... " Talyn sighed in defeat. "So I confronted him. He got so mad at me...

_'Why do you care now brother? You would rather be with her than me go go back to your concubine parasite.'_

"I hit him... and In my rage my hand found the chain... and... I pulled it out... I took his eye and ran..." Talyn said in a hollow voice. "This is all my fault... If I had never taken that damn eye..."

"Its done Talyn. What's done is done. What did you do with The Eye?" Sora asked.

"I gave it to her..." Talyn shook his head. "She took it with her when..."

"When?"

"She was killed... I burned it with her body... It vanished when her soul departed."

"You mean it's in the Underworld?!" Sora groaned. "And I hoped never to see Hades ugly mug again."

"You're not seriously proposing that we go get it from the realm of the dead do you?" Talyn looked at Sora as if he was crazy.

"Well duh how else do you think we're gonna get Kuro back?"

"Sora, there's no telling what he can do if he gets it back."

"Then we'll have to either destroy it or..." Sora frowned.

"But..." Talyn got where his slience was leading towards.

"What?"

"He..." Talyn tried to think of something to say. In the end he just shook his head. It was pointless. He would neer get through to Elion even if Elion was rational and actually listening for once. though Talyn had to admit it was hard to try to kill Elion. Afterall he was still walking after being faced with a pistol at point blank range.

"So are you in or not?" Sora asked as Talyn turned to look him in the eyes.

"In?"

"You know on the rescue mission?"

"Elion can't be killed very easily..." Talyn said with dark eyes. "I'll have to go. He won't just let _you_ waltz in and take him out. He so damn smug..." Talyn gritted his teeeth at the thought of Elion'e grinning face. "

"Good."

"But what about-" Taly started.

"Me?" Ouna stood in her shadow cast by the street lamps, the shadow masking her tears on her face.

"Ouna." Talyn stood up. She shook her head looking back and forth between the two of them, before turning tail and running off.

"Ouna!" Talyn yelled as he took off racing after her. "Ouna wait!"

She kept running. It began to rain again. "Ouna! Please stop!" he begged. They were a good mile from the hospital when she slipped on the wet pavement landing hard on her knees, sobbing. "Ouna..." Talyn said quietly walking up to her. "Ouna are you okay?" he put a hand out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't" She said in btween her sobs. "Don't."

"Ouna... we have to go get Kuro back."

"You won't come back... just like before!" She looked up at him sorrowfully. "You won't!"

"Of course I will Ouna. I'll be back."

"No... I know you won't come home. I can see it in your eyes."

"Ouna... I'm only hurting you guys even more by staying _here._" Talyn whispered.

"I don't care! You're my brother both Kuro and I need you! Dad needs you! Lynx needs you! Don't go." Ouna pleaded.

"Only time will tell if I will come home Ouna... But I have to go... as you said Kuro needs me." Talyn said with a weak smile.

"..." She didn't say anything. "Come on lets get out of this rain..." Talyn pulled her to her feet.

* * *

This story is almost at 900 hits... so yay I guess... If I don't update tomorrow you'll all have to wait till next thursday. It's the only day I have off next week unless I can use a friend 'net. My thanks this time go only to the reviewers today. Firestorm Studios, GoldenTalesGeek, and Adizzle thank you ever so much for reviewing. You've made me happy n.n


	13. Into The Enemys Lair

My many thanks to those who did and do review.

Disclaimer: You know da drill I don't own kingdom hearts.

Talyn belongs to me and my best friend GoldenTalesGeek. Tsusai, Kuro, Ouna and Lynx are mine. The plot is mine. Oh and I'd like to apologize for any oocness done to Sora...?

Okay so I guessing that my story DID not go the pacifists way... god only knows what i did with the main story line for this story... either way I will find it. Until... tomorrow. Then here for now is the reedited chapter 13...

* * *

Chapter 13: Into The Enemy's Lair...

Lynx followed Elion and his accomplice silently through the halls. _Trust Elion to live in a damn palace. I'll get lost the instant I try to leave this place._

"Dammit Rictori!" A man bellowed, and a girl cried out. They turned a corner into the view of the man. "You've failed me again!"

"I didn't mean it sir!! Please give me another chance!"

"Get out of my sight you human pest." he spat on her. "Tell me you've got news of Des."

"I couldn't find any trace of her." Elion said kneeling to the man.

"Who is that boy." the 'mans' eyes flickered over to Kuro who glared up at the man.

_Oh god Kuro don't piss the thing off anymore. _Lynx prayed. The man despite his hard and dark features was seethed in darkness. It seemed to pur off him in waves. Lynx felt his stomach twist in revulsion.

"He is her son... atleast that is what I believe." Elion said in a hollow tone. "He is his brother."

"He didn't return with you... Did you kill him?"

"No. The keybearer was there."

"You don't say... Now why would a keybearer be with him?"

"He claimed to be his brother sir." Elion said venomously.

"So... he is brothers with the Keybearer..." the man pondered puting his hand on his chin. "Danas. Take the boy to the cellar and leave him there for a bit. I need to think on what to do with him..."

"Yes brother." she bowed and pulled Kuro away who stared quickly in Lynx's direction as passed by.

_Hold on Kuro. _Lynx thought sadly.

"As for you Elion... Kill him."

"... You want me to Kill Talyn? But I thought You-" Elion was cut off with a kick to the jaw. He hit the floor hard sprawling on his side.

"I gave you an order. Don't defy me _boy._ Especially if you want to see your brother again." The man growled.

Elion glared up at him. The man sighed in disgust an stalked off. "Follow my orders."

Elion picked himself off of the floor, hatred burning in his eye. He stalked off in the opposite direction, unaware that he was being followed by Lynx.

xXx

Kuro glared at Danas as she shoved him onto the platform. She smirked at him before slamming the door in his face. The sounds of the locks being locked ensued. Kuro sighed in frustration as he turned to look down the stairs. Kuro shuddered as he descended into the shadows below.

_Ima hit Talyn if and when I next see him. _he thought as he finally hit the floor. There wasn't much down here... a few boxes, an arm chair and a sofa... with a pair of glowing eyes. Kuro stepped back until he bumped into something warm...

"Who are you?" a quiet voice asked him. It was the girl from before... Rictori. he spun around to face her... momentarily forgetting about the other set of eyes. A dim glow lit up from her hand. She knelt down to his level. "I won't harm you... my name is Rictori."

Kuro nodded quietly. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Can you talk?"

Kuro nodded. She pursed her lips. "You won't talk though will you?"

_Why do I have to keep repeating myself?! _Kuro nodded again. Rictori nodded as well. "Good keep your lips closed and your thoughts closed. you'll keep him from getting a hold on you."

Kuro made some hand signs. She smiled broadly. "That's a good talent to know..." she commented on his sign language. "I highly doubt the others know sign language."

'How am supposed to trust _you'_Kuro looked into her violet eyes.

'well I suppose you can't seeing as its my family that's kidnapped you... but, I am the only one that sees through that demons facade.' She smiled at him sadly.

* * *

Mmk... that's all till later im afraid. At this point I have just over 992 hits so i'm pleased to a small degree. cya all l8r.

Many thanks to GoldenTalesGeek, Firestorm Studios, SilverBandGeek, Twin Kats, A-dizzle, Tangerine3422, AnsemMesna, EnergyEmber, alchemist89, neko262012 and SoraLover1994.


	14. Thin Hope

Alrighty another chapter this story. It has the second most hit s out of ALL of my stories so I musta done something right. Though I would love the one thing that is barely given... and more important... Reveiws. My many thanks to thaose who do review. Especiallly Firestorm Studios and GoldenTalesGeek.

Ouna: D.C. Doesn't own KH. Only Talyn, me, Tsusai, Kuro, Danas, Elion and Rictori... Dayum! Thats alot of ocs

... n.n' not all of them are in this chapter Ouna.

Ouna: Wait I'm not in this chapter am I?

Uh...

A/n: the italicized _blah_ is in a dream sequence.

* * *

Chapter 14: Thin Hopes...

Sora sighed as he set the ship into auto-pilot. He turned in his chair and bleakly gazed at the others. Riku smiled weakly from the weapons seat. "You okay?" he asked Sora quietly.

"Its... diffferent..."

"?" Rku raised a brow.

Sora sighed. "I'm not used to being a brother... and it so weird watching the others. They're so close to each other... I always feel left out..."

"Well what do you expect? You never knew about them until three days ago."

"Talyn knew about me though..." Sora said quietly glancng at Talyn who was curled up in his own seat, asleep. "I don't see why didn't father come tell me sooner... I'm his son too..."

Riku turned his head to avoid answering Sora's question.

_"So you've come to challenge me little boy."_

_"I'm no kid."_

_"No matter you shall soon die."_

_"I will not lose to you..."_

Talyn moaned lightly in his sleep. Riku snickered. "Whatcya suppose he's dreaming about?"

"Who cares?" Sora yawned.

_There was blood everywhere... Talyn wiped the trickle of sweat from his brow. "See I can almost beat you." _

_HE leaned down, his nose a inch from Talyns. "Keyword: Almost." he raised his blade._

_"Wait! How about we make this a Game?" Talyn held up his hand._

_He froze. "A Game? Really?" He frowned for a minute. Then a wicked smile came across his face. "You remember my TRUE power... how clever of you..."_

_"If I don't Kill you within the alloted time limit then I will give you my power." Talyn wagered._

_"Seven lives." HE offered._

_"Give me multiple trys?" Talyn interjected._

_"Pardon?" he glared down at Talyn._

_"For each Life I live I will have an _extra_ life."_

_"...Deal..." He sighed. _

_Talyn inwardly cheered savoring his temporary victiory..._

_He soon found his enemys blade through his heart..._

"Sonofabitch!" Talyn screamed waking up dead white. Sora and Riku both jumped and turned to stare at him. Talyn was clutching his chest, trying to slow the heavy pounding of his heart.

"Talyn?" Sora raised a brow. "You okay?"

"I think I am..."

In whatever world that The villans are in...

HE chuckled as he opened his eyes. "So he thinks he can still beat me after all of these years..." HE said smoothly as he ran a finger down the glass case in front of him.

"Sir?"

"What is it Danas?"

"I've detected a pest in the palace."

"Weed it out."

"Yes sir." Danas bowed and exited.

He reached inside the glass and stroked the face of the body within. "You'll never kill me... you will die first."

Elion stared on from his hiding spot high above in the atrium. Elion shuddered and turned away from the gruesome sight of the Collection as it was called. Rictori was there behind him, her arms crossed. "You do realize that someday you will be down ther if you continue to persue your brothers lost soul?"

"Shut up."

"Elion please. Leave this place. Forget about trying to bring him back."

"NO."

"Elion there is no greater taboo than to bring the dead back!"

"I don't care!"

"You would have your brother live out his life sad and alone without you?" Rictori put her hand on his shoulder. "Elion please..."

"Leave me alone." he shrugged her hand off.

"Elion don't let HIM get ahold of your gifts. He's almost too strong as is..."

"You show more concern for me than for your own Master."

"He is not my master."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Elion grinned. "You can't lie to yourself forever..."

Rictori slapped him and stalked off. Elion glanced back one last time at the morbid museum and left.

* * *

Okay thats all I got for right now... And I need help! I am stuck trying to figure out a world for the villans! T-T I'm such a twit...

If I feel up to risking heatstroke I will post on Wip later today. If not you guys might get lucky on sunday... otherwise look for me late next week.


	15. Blah

Okay so I chose this story to work on... here is Zixovi with the disclsimer.

Zixovi: Do I have to?

D.C.: You're the one who chose to go to next week.

Zixovi: Whatever D.C. you dont own KH Only the Oc's and plot anyways so there.

This chapter skips around a bit...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Blah**

Radiant Garden

"So why are we here again?" Talyn yawned.

"You said that tracker thingy of yours isn't working right?"

"I can't get a signal... but I still don't see why.."

"There's a friend of mine that might be able to help us with that."

Riku was silient taking in the sight of the town. Talyn glanced at him inquiringly. "You're awfully queit."

"Its been a long time since I was here last.. its really changed."

"Right." Talyn yawned again as Sora entered a small house. "Hey don't you knock?" Talyn glared following Sora onlly stop dead in his tracks as Sora was greeted.

"Hey Sora!" Yuffie enveloped him in a bear hug. Cid merely nodded at him until he noticed the other two boys behind Sora. "Well who's this?"

"This is Riku and my brother Talyn."

"Brother?" Yuffie raised a brow.

"Hm... I think I've seen you before." Cid nodded his head at Talyn.

"I was in Traverse Town for several months. When the Destiny Islands were destroyed.." Talyn shrugged.

"So why are ya here?" Yuffie asked hyperly.

"Well... thats a little complicated..." Sora started.

The 'Palace'

Kuro was asleep on the couch when the door opened. His green eyes shot open wide as he turned to stare up at who had come in. It was Him. Kuro glared up at the stranger.

"Why so angry young one?"

Kuro glared more at Him with a strong hatred. Kuro wanted nothing more than for him to leave.

He stared hard into Kuro's eyes trying to pry into the young man's mind. It was like hitting a brickwall. He growled in fustration. "Being defiant willl not get you far."

Kuro wanted nothing more than to deck Him. He turned his head to break His gaze, only making him madder. "I think you will change your mind after awhile..."

Back At Radiant Garden...

"And that's why we came here."

"Let me see it." Cid sighed taking the gizmo from Talyn. Talyn sighed and stepped outside for breath of fresh air. He sat down on the steps and sighed.

"Why so blue lad?"

Talyn looked up to see an elderly man with long white hair and dressed in a light blue robe.

"You really don't want to know." Talyn said in a hollow tone.

"Whatever it is can't be too bad." Merlin said with a shrug and went in Talyn followed the magician with his eyes a quickly regretted it. "OH GOD!" Talyn groaned quickly looking away. The others soon noticed this. Soon Yuffie was ushering the guy to his room.

"Put something on under that robe!" she yelled as she closed the door.

Sora shuddered. "I think he's finally losing his mind."

"The old coots been looney for a long time." Cid griped. "Now I've think I've finally got it figured out." Cid brought up the world map. "The siganls coming form over this way. I unfortunatly can't pinpoint it but I think if you open these here Gummi routes I think you might be able to find the right world." CId pointe to three enshadowed routes. "However, I think you might have to do some heartless clean up some of the worlds along the way though. Its being over shadowed by the darkness of the surrounding area."

"Where should we start first?"

"Hm... I'm not sure... here." Cid handed them the tracker. "I'd start over near the Broken Highway. It looks like theres a turn off somewhere over that way."

"Right. Thanks Cid. See ya later." Sora said as the three of them exited the house.

Destiny Islands: Marai Isle

Ouna sighed as she looked up at the clouded sky from the porch.

"Hey. Don't worry.. They'll find Kuro and bring him back soon." Kairi said in an attempt to cheer Ouna.

"I've no doubt that they'll find him..." Ouna said distanly. "I'm worried more about Talyn..."

"Why?" Kairi asked quietly.

"It's just this feeling I have... It's kinda like I know that he isn't going to come back... despite the fact that he promised..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine afterall it's not like he's alone."

"Kairi... You remember everything thats happened right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about that night."

"Yes... Why?"

"As you know almost every one in ths islands can't remember anything past the storm. Its like we blinked and then it was peaceful and calm.. Despite the fact that there was quite a number of people missing... those who never seen again. Talyn was counted among those that were missing. When he reappeared at the door a year later, I could not believe it. And If it wasn't for what little he did tell me I would never believe in the fact that there are other worlds out there.. Despite what my dreams have shown me..."

"Your dreams?" Kairi looked hard at Ouna.

"I have had many dreams... many feaaturing the creatures called the heartless... Some of my dreams have come true in my past.. Infact I had one of my Dreams the night I met Sora..."

"And?"

Ouna went silent and closed her eyes. She sighed. "I do believe they'll find Kuro... But... I couldn't See what happened to Talyn after..." she trailed off.

"After...?"

"Talyn Is shadowed by death... It's more than likely he will die." Ouna said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Okay... that it cause i'm tired and i'm going to the fair tomorrow. I'll work on one of my stories on saturday weather permitting. thank you for reading and my many thanx to the reveiwers and favers. I want more reveiws! I've close to 2000, yes **_two thousand_** hits on this story so where are my reviews?!

... I needed that.


	16. Gummi Ship Problems

Here is the newest chapter of family rifts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the bloody copyrights to kingdom hearts. However I do own my oc's and the plot.

A/n: I'm debating on changing the title. Check my polls for the other ideas on the title.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Gummi Ship Problems

"I think I liked the broken highway better." Riku muttered as they stared off into the the shadows of Night's Highway. They had been flying through the darkness for atleast two hours by now. "I think you've gotten us lost Sora."

"Oh shut up I'm following the road okay?"

"Will you both stop aruging? You're giving me a headache." Talyn sighed form his seat.

"I've had a headache ever since I met you." Sora grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Talyn glared at Sora.

"Well good, because I meant it." Sora stuck his tongue out.

Something rammed into the ship almost making Sora bite off his tongue. Riku who had been standing up peeled himself from the floor and cursed before blurting, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know!" Sora said roughly around his sore tongue. He swerved the ship around to find their attacker.

"Holy heck what the hell is that thing?!" Riku yelled.

"It's a Hunter X!" Sora yelled and turned the ship. He slammed his foot on the accelorator. "Start shooting back at the thing or we're dead!" He yelled and began dodging the attacks. They didn't hesitate.

After about five minutes of spinning, dodging, firing, and being hit It was clearly obvious who was not gonna win this fight.

"Sora! We are gonna die if you can't shake that damn thing!!" Talyn yelled.

"I know!!"

"The shield are wearing out!" Riku yelled.

"I know!" Sora yelled a vein mark popping on his head.

"He's gonna ram us again!" Both Riku and Talyn yelled clutching thier seats tightly.

"I KNOW!" Sora roared as they were rammed for at least the seventeenth time.

"I hate to say this but there's another one coming up on us!!" Talyn yelled.

"WHAT?!" Sora screamed. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"YOU THINK?!" the other two yelled at him.

"Drive dammit!!" Talyn whacked Sora in the shoulder.

"I AM!"

"FASTER!"

"I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN GO!" Sora yelled at Talyn.

"Look!" Riku yelled pointing off into the shadows. Sora and Talyn frowned as they tried to see.

"I don't see anything!"

"Look!" Talyn pointed. It was a fleet of gummi ships.

"Oh yeah more death to us no doubt." Sora shook his head.

"No! Look they're chasing off the Hunters!" Riku cheered.

"I reeaally hate to say this but we're running out of oxygen..." Talyn pointed at the gage which was a mark above empty.

"Crud!" Sora beat the dashboard in front of him.

A face popped up on the screen in front of them. "This is G.A. Lieutenant QuikLeaf. What's your status Highwind Peak?"

"We're kinda beat up in here." Sora frowned at the helmeted figure.

"Our ship has sustained massive damage and we are running out of oxygen Lieutenant." Talyn reported. "We're in need of repair. Do you know of any world that is near?"

"Our station is not more than a league from here we'll escort you.

With our long abandoned Lynx...

_Oh please don't find me... _Lynx prayed as he snuck out of Danas' way.

"It's no use there is no way you can escape the palace." Danas said coldly. "So either give up and die peacefully or Die painfully and become a part of our collection."

_Like hell I'm going to do either of those._ Lynx frowned.

"I Know you're there..." Danas breathed.

"Danas!" A portal opened up and Elion stepped through. "The Master is looking for you."

Danas sneered at Elion before stalking into a portal of her own.

Elion sat down in a chair with a sigh. "I suggest that you leave whomever you are." Elion stared directly at Lynx. "Afterall... The longer you stay here, The more harder it will be to escape from this place... Here." Elion flicked his wrist, and a portal opened.

"Why...?" Lynx did a mimic of Kairi's voice. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Who said I had a change of heart?" Elion asked with a yawn. "I'm just giving you a head start."

Back on the Highwind Peak.

"Wow..." Sora breathed as they came up on the space station. It was designed like a large double cylinder wheel. "Who'da thought that there'd be something like this way out here?"

"Actually I would have." Talyn said in awe.

"Land this thing Sora." Riku ushered him.

"Actually I think we're caught in a tractor beam." The ship was jostled as they were 'landed'.

They clambered out of the ship and took in the damage to their ship. The windshields were cracked badly, one wing was missing, there was a hole in the back roughly where the toliet _used_ to be.

"Why the heck did they bother to ask?" Riku shook his head. "I believe that even a nearsighted bat could see that hole."

"Good thing none of us had to go. We would have been shit out of luck..." Talyn commented.

All three of them burst out laughing.

* * *

I'm gonna add another chapter later today... I hope... please review! I'm a starving author that at least could be pleased with a Review or three.


	17. Relative Illuminations

here is my latest chapter. thanks to all that do read this and especially to those that review.

Disclaimer: I Own only the plot and most of the oc's my thanks to my friends that give me oc's to use.

* * *

Chapter 17: Relative Illuminations

Someone tapped Talyn on his shoulder. He stopped laughing and turned to find the luetinant. "Man are we ever so grateful to you and your men."

"That's sweet... but..." The helmet came off. "I'm not a man." The green eyed green haired girl smiled at them. "I am Luietenant Isa Quikleaf." She held out her hand. Talyn shook it meagerly.

"I'm Talyn and this is my brother Sora. And his best friend Riku."

"You are Keyblade weilders." she said with a smile.

"I'm not." Talyn muttered as sora blurted, "How the heck did you know that?!" Sora's eyes went wide.

"We read the newspaper." Isa said quietly. "And-"

"Right..." Sora nodded.

"Quikleaf!" a voice yelled across the launch pad. A tall guy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes came stridding over. "You knew better than to leave with the S&R team."

"I _led_ the search and rescue team!" Isa glared. "I'm not some desk girl, Domaru."

"No, but you left very little notice." He tried stand strong in his arguement with her. "You ignored procedure... Took our best fighters and took my ship!"

"If I had followed proper procedure, They," She pointed back at the threesome. "Would be dead."

"And just wh-"

"They were being attacked by three Hunter X's." Isa cut him off.

Talyn went pale. "_Three?"_ he mouthed to Sora in shock. Sora's face showed equal shock.

"Three?!" Domaru frowned. "How the hell did three of those things get ingored this long by you and your team?!"

"I'm not sure but I've fixed my mistake." Isa said looking him in the eyes.

"Where is Sliverfal and Isco?"

"They are doing scout clean up and double checking that we cleared the area." She turned back to the momenarily forgotten trio. "This here is my boss, Comander Domaru."

The three said their greeting and their thanks.

"Um... about our ship..."

"I'll have Isco get to work on the hull as soon as he gets his arse back down here. I will get to work on upgrading your defence schematics and I'll out my trainee on helping you three out and about on our staition here." She snapped her fingers and a young boy of about twelve quickly appeared at her side. "Dai, would you do me the favor of showing these guys our home?"

"Yes ma'am." he nodded. And darted off.

"Hey wait!" Sora called as he and Riku took off after the kid.

Talyn only crossed his arms. "Dom." Talyn said with the tone of annoyance.

Domaru, who was in a deep whispering discussion with Isa and several others, flinched, and continued on with his discussion.

"Domaru Hikari damn it don't you ignore me." Talyn glared.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Dom glared back.

"Too busy? They could just write you their damn reports and whatnot."

"And what do you know about commanding a miltia?" Domaru turned and crossed his arms.

"More than you think I know." Talyn's glare grew fiercer. Domaru's hand clenched into a fist and he growled under his breath.

"Look no fighting okay?" Isa stepped between the two of them. "I don't know how nor care what's up between you to but knock it off. I can't believe you'd act this way, Commander."

"Liar." Domaru stuck his tongue out at Isa. She flushed a deep shade of red. Someone in the group behind them snickered. "You lot get to work on that ship already!" she yelled at them and chased them off before stalking off.

That left Talyn and Domaru.

Domaru sighed. "Come on you'll have to catch me up to date on things back home."

"Say Dom...?" Talyn asked before Domaru started walking. "What ever happened to Unanticipated Illuminations?"

"I don't use 'er much anymore..." Domaru said quietly as he flicked his wrist. The electric blue keyblade appeared in his hands. It's shaft was a twisted sprial, the end was sharp and wavy edges tipped in white. The hand guard was several twisted spirals that ended at a eggsized sapphire.

"He's your brother right?" Domaru said as he started walking.

"Yes..."

"He looks like Uncle Tsusai."

With Dia, Riku, and Sora...

"Say Riku... how do you think she knew we we're keybladers?"

"I dunno..." Riku yawned. "I just want to sleep."

"I can take you to a room if you'd like." Dia darted down a side hall.

"It still makes me wonder... ACHOO!" Sora sneezed. "Darn Talyn, he must be talking about me..."

"Whatever happened to Talyn anyway?" Riku frowned.

"I don't know..."

"I'll get him back later." Sora sighed.

"You know that Commander guy kinda looks like you." Riku noted.

"Yeah right." Sora yawned.

* * *

That's it for this week the library's closed. Review please?


	18. Problematic Problems Arise

Yeah yeah heres a new chapter. I will be trying to work on some of my neglected stories. review Please and thanks to my two favorite reviewers Firestorm Studios And GoldenTalesGeek.

I don't own kh.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Problematic Problems Arise**

Later that evening...

"That took long enough." Riku moaned into a pillow.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sora sat on the cot across from Riku. "I guess I could use a nap..." he yawned.

The door soon slid open to reveal Talyn with Domaru behind him. Sora frowned and chucked his keyblade at Talyn who ducked it. Domaru caught it with a sigh. "I'd like for once that I can enter a room without being attacked."

"Hey you caught... You're a keyblade user?" Sora stared with wide eyes.

"Catch." he tossed Oathkeeper back to Sora.

"So...?" Sora asked with a raised brow.

"I am." Domaru answered quietly. "Though there isn't much use of my blade here on the Station."

"How did you get the keyblade?" Sora asked.

"I fell." Domaru said without looking at Sora and the others.

"But..."

"Come, there is something I must show you."

The palace...

"Here is your drink sir." Danas said quietyly as she set the martini in front of him.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled a creul smile. "Danas... I do believe I've a task for you."

"Yes sir?" Danas looked up at him with her opaque eyes.

"It's time to go have fun with our Elion's dear friend... Give Mantaka the orders to take out the Diadros. I want him alive."

"Would you like me to go with him to ensure Mantaka brings the right one?"

"No... I've another thing in mind for you."

On the Diadros space station...

"It's an empty room." Sora commented.

"Look." Domaru said pressing a button, the panels slid back to reaveal the vastness of space around them.

"Wow..." Talyn breathed.

"This is my favorite place on the ship..." Domaru said quietly.

"Where are you from?" Riku asked turning to face Domaru.

"I am from a small Island in the destiny islands called Chance's Isle. I fell into the darkness the night our world was destroyed."

"How did you know that we're from the Destiny Islands?" Sora frowned.

"My name is Domaru Hikari. Talyn is my cousin. And so are you Sora. You do realize you look like Tsusai right?"

"I was right." Riku said with a smirk.

"I ended up lost in the darkness for the longest time... And if it hadn't been for unaticipated Illumination I wouldn't be here today. I lost my heart In that endless void... but I still clung to that light In my heart, refusing the darker will of my heart... and soon I found my way back out, Unanticipated Illuminations in my hand. I found my way to Gaia, where I joined their military and eventually rose to where I am today two and a half years later."

"But why did you bring us here?" Talyn frowned and turned to face his cousin.

"You asked me earlier why I never returned home. This is why. I fell in love with this. A whole unexplored vastness out there... And... And you two mark my words." He said looking at Riku and Sora. "The worlds as torn apart and as different as they are will never be at peace. The heartless might never fade away. And there will always be another jackass out to take over the worlds. There is no true peace for us. For light cannot exist without darkness. "

The other three silently pondered his words for several minutes. Talyn broke the silence with, "Dom... what is gaea?"

"It's the-"

"Dom!" Isa came running into the room.

"I thought that I had that locked." Domaru frowned at her.

"We've got a problem sir." She stopped panting. She raised her hand to reveal the small jumpdrive she held in her hand. "Tom found this attached to the mainframe computer. Its been blocking out the radar and tracking systems. Its the reason that we haven't been able to track the damn monsters."

"And you coldn't write a report?" Domaru frowned.

"Damnit commander Let me finish."

"Then do it I was having quality family time here."

"We've got an armada of hunters and a traitor amongt us and you're more concerned with _family time?!" _Isa vented shaking her fists angriilly.

Domaru blinked. "I want a list of _every_ personel that have been in the systems area, and alert the fighters, and suit up. You're taking the first round out. I'll gather the rest of the able pilots and bring the second rain."

"Yes sir!"

"Riku, Sora go with Isa." The other two nodded and followed her out. "Talyn come with me. I'm going to have you help Tom in the Systems. I want those computers debugged and operational. I don't want to have to evacuate the last sector."

The Palace of Forsaken Souls (oh look It finally has a name.)

Danas dragged a struggling Kuro in front of Him. He grinned at the fear in Kuro's eyes. "Thats right fear me. Afterall it gives me power."

Kuro quickly glared. He chuckled at this and raised his hand. He opened it to reveal three small black crystals. "This won't hurt... much _child._" He grinned malicously just before plunging his hand into Kuro's chest...

* * *

Eh Ima stop there for tonight. I'll add another chapter on this later this week. G'day all and may it rain sometime soon.


	19. Of Whats Right

Sorry its taken me so long Ive been extra busy and been depriving mytself on pretty much everything...

I dont own kh. I do own the oc's.

please review. many thanks to those that do.

* * *

Chapter 19: Of Whats Right...

"Quickly Talyn don't hesitate now..."

"Dude you're freaking taller than me." Talyn growled at Domaru. Domaru stopped at a door and quickly began entering a seires of passcodes. the door opened to reveal a moderately sized room with comuters and likertechknowledgy from wall to wall.

"Commander." A short blonde woman looked up from a computer.

"Airi. Where is Tom?"

"The tech sergant is over there in computer eight." She pointed to the large an somewhat bulky machine.

"Is that a incription code?" Domaru frowned looking at Airi's screen.

"It was. I've finally broke the code and I've been trying to translate the warning that our 'friend' left us but its in a language I don't reconise."

"Domaru!"

Domaru and Talyn turned to find a kid with extremely dark brown hair and blue eyes walkking over. "Tom hows the debugging going?"

"I've taken care of the radar and LP systems. All we've got left is the weapons systems and breaking their back up warning which Airi is worknig on as we speak."

"Damn Tom are you a technopath?" Domaru shook his head. "This here is Talyn. Do with him what you want."

"Say what?" Tom and Talyn stared at Domaru.

"I have to go get the Second Rain." Domaru said with a nod. "Tata." Domaru turned to walk out.

Tom caught Domaru's arm."Sir... are you serious?"

"One could never be too careful when it comes to back up." Domaru pulled his arm away.

"But sir..."

"Fix those computers of yours." Domaru said as the door closed behind him.

Outside...

"Aim when you shoot Sora! Damn Talyns a lucky bastard."

"Oh? And why the hell is that?" Sora glared at the hunter he was currently shooting at.

"He doesn't have to avoid getting hit by you ninny." Another pilot crowed.

"All of you shutup and shoot the frelling hunters!" Isa yelled.

"Yes ma'am."

Inside the systems room...

"Argh! Why the heck WON'T YOU WORK!" Airi pounded on the keyboard with each word.

"Hey easy on my computer!" Tom glared at the woman. "I'm pretty sure my baby won't translate that crp you got on there because its gibberish."

"It's what YOUR computer gave me to work with." Airi glared back.

"Its not gibberish..." Talyn frowned at the screen.

"Sure its not. Why don't you read it _qua._" Airi spat.

"_Qua?" _Talyn frowned.

"It means outsider." Tom glared fiercer at Airi.

"It's a very very old dialect... One I've barely seen myself... but to shorten what it says and to put it in much nicer terms it means 'You were given a chance.'" Talyn shrugged.

"How in the hell did you read that." Airi pushed herself out of her chair so quickly that her chair toppled over. The two boys stared at her. "Did that monster give you all of our secrets already?"

"Airi? What the hell are you talking about?" Tom blurted.

"Silence traitor." Airi sneered at Tom.

"Traitor?!" Tom exclaimed.

"You bought your ticket for death when you sided with _him._" Airi spat.

"You're the one that did this... what the hell is wrong with you?!" Tom yelled. "You could have killed us all!"

"No I wouldn't have... Only the First Sector." She began to laugh.

Tom growled in fustration. "You are the ones that are in the wrong. You and the whole Last Sector!"

"Oh don't worry... Once Auctoron passes his judgement on that precious comander of yours we'll eterminenate our new pests and continue in our search for Gaea's spirit."

"Okay I've had enough." Talyn sighed and decked the woman KO'ing her. Tom raised a brow. "What? I didn't see you knocking her out."

"True... but we were taught not to hit our elders nor women."

"Uh... look she was crazy and all that." Talyn smiled weakly.

"Come on we've got to stop the commander."

"What? Why?" Talyn frowned as Tom took off at a run.

"The Second Rain went back to the Last sector several weeks ago when Domaru's mentor died. It's the last sector that wants him dead."

and a quick peek outside.,...

"The hunters are gone captain!"

Sora checked his radar. "Isco is right."

"No he's not. Theres a crusier ship on the horizon." Riku announced.

"Hey Riku how the heck do you see the stuff in the shadows?" Sora complained.

"I'm good and you know it."

A shot narrowly missed the nose of Riku's skimmisher. "Hey!"

"Hehe." Sora waved.

The Last Sector...

Domaru kneeled on the floor before a row of seated people. "Please. We need the help."

"You come to us expecting us to give you our children so you can corrupt them as you have corrupted our finest fighters..."

"The people under my command chose to be there. I have not corrupted them in any away or form." Domaru rose his head to glare at the speaker, a tall bronze skinned, gold eyed and bald man with strong hawkish features. "If anyone has kept them in the dark it was you."

"You dare speak against me Devastator?"

"Yes. Yes I do Mantaka Auctoron. You have kept these poor and kind people in the dark ever since your world was destroyed. You knew before hand that your world was due to the hand of the one who held the Gaean Key of Destruction. You."

"So this is your masterplan to turn my people against me?" A keyblade appeared in the old mans hand.

"I only ask you to tell them the truth." Domaru bowed his head back down.

"Defend yourself _Qua._" Mantaka hissed.

"I won't fight you. There is enough blood shed amongst us." Domaru said quietly shaking his head.

"Not enough." Mantaka hissed drew his keyblade back to strike. Domaru closed his eyes with a sigh. _Well atleast I tried._

There was a sickening splicing sound and a warm thick liquid hit Domaru. Domaru looked up to see Talyn, impaled, and grinning. "Hey cuz who said you could die?"

* * *

Okay thats it for tonight. Its like 4 a.m. here and I gotta sleep. so night all.


	20. The Bare Truths

thhis chapter is split into pieces the _italics _are whats going on inside the ship the regualr is whats going on outside.

no I dunt own kingdom hearts thankyou. Review! I know there like 85 of you reading!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Bare truths

"Wahoo!!" Silverfal cheered as they finally took out the cruiser. "I can't believe that we actually beat them all."

"Well thanks to hawkeyes over here, we've gotten all of the big guys in the vicinity."

_"Talyn?" Domaru stared widely at Talyn. "Are you nuts?!"_

_"Maybe I am..." Talyn grinned even more as Mantaka gasped in shock letting go of his keyblade._

"Right then everyone return to the ship. I've not gotten any word from the Commander so be ready for a code c dealta."

"C Delta?" Riku asked quietly.

_"You are insane to die for this one." Mantaka hissed as his keyblade reappearedin his hand._

"We've been preparing for several weeks now for a uprising in the Last Sector."

"An uprising?" Sora raised a brow. "Why?"

_"Cura! Cura! Cura!" Domaru yelled and began trying to heal Talyn._

"The Last Sector is very strict and secretive... they hate outsiders with a passion..."

_"No... You're the one thats insane Auctoron." Tom glared at the man. "You lied to us..."_

_"It was for your own good."_

"They especially hate Domaru... because he is a keybearer..." Isco said sadly.

_"Thats bull. I bet it was you that killed the Third Rain when the opted to go and seek out-"_

_"Outsiders are evil! They will only bring Death and ruin to us!"_

"Say what?" Riku blurted. "Why the heck would they-"

"The legends of the keybearer bringing destruction is true for Gaea..." Silverfal cut him off.

"_Do they look evil?!" Tom yelled pointing to Domaru and the wounded Talyn. "Commander Domaru saved us from falling to the darkness of that void out there He saved me from dying with the rest of the Third Rain!"_

"A keybearer led Gaia to death with his own hand.. Literally handing our world to darkness... for his own gain..." Silverfal said quietly.

"But..."

"He didn't kill the spirit of Gaea. Just her heart." Isa said over the com. "They search in futile hopes of finding Gaea once again... but they never will."

_"The third sector deserved what they got." Mantaka cursed at Tom. _

_"You bastard..." Tom reached out and puched the old man._

_"Why you arrogant little brat!" Mantaka stuck out with his keyblade only to meet flesh again... Talyn's._

"Why is that Captain?" Riku asked after several moments of slience.

"Because... Gaia won't return to those that are undeserving of our home... Which is the Last Sector."

_"Talyn what the hell?" Tom shook his head in disbelief. "How the hell-"_

_"Goodbye Auctoron." Domaru said as he beheaded the man._

"But why are they not worthy of having a home?" Sora frowned shouldn't everyone have a home?"

"It's because...

_The head bagan to laugh._

"... Of the demon that they harbor..."

_"You can't kill an immortal foolish boy." Auctorons body sat up and crawled over to the head._

"... Auctoron Mantaka..."

_"Even an immortal can die." Talyn yelled as he grabbed the hammer off of Tom's utility belt and jammed the spike into Auctorons head. there was a sickening crunch as the spike pushed through the skull. _

"... The one who destroyed Gaea."

"What?!" The entire squadron chorused in shock.

There was a shattering sound simialr to the sound of breaking glass as Talyn collapsed pushing the hammers spike deeper into the heads skull... and Mantaka, head and all turned to dust.

* * *

Thank you and I'll hopeefully be back on saturday.

_"Son of a..." the head yelled._


	21. Fractured Images

okay okay I'm back!

Today's chapter is dedicated to my best friend GoldenTalesGeek because its his birthday!! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. I do own the Oc's

* * *

Chapter 21: Fractured Images...

XxX

_"Talyn..."_

In the realm of Darkness...

Lynx paced in circles on the other side of the portal that Elion had opened for him. It was currently closed but the outlines were still there.

"Argh what do I do?! If I stay that jerk might really come after me... If I go it will seriously mess with that DAMN tracker Talyns using to hunt me down..."

He continuerd pacing there in the darkness for sometime until he had an epithany. "I got it!" He yelled into the darkness. he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flathead screwdriver. "This is going to hurt like hell..." he braced himself and drove it into his mouth.

In The Palace of Forsaken Souls...

A blood cuddling yet faint scream woke Kuro out of his sleep. _argh my head hurts... wait is that Lynx?_ Kuro's eyes widened. He sat up and froze in shock. He was laying on a bed... in a room he knew he hadn't been in...

He scrambled out of the bed his eyes taking in the room, when he realized that something was off...

In the Collection...

Ricori stared as the lifeless corpse infront of her vanished into pyreflies. She shook her head slowly as it vanished completely. "Not another one..."

"Rictori." Rictori's blood ran cold as He breathed into her ear. She froze not wanting to step forward nor back. "My Rictori..."

"I thought I told you that I'm not your anything?" She hissed lividly.

"You belong to me."

"I will never belong to you. Nor will the others you've captured for your managerie."

He caressed her shoulder. "Are you mad about your little friend?"

Rictori stiffened to keep from hitting him. Hanging her head she whispered coldly, "What have you done with him?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" He let go of her and moved infront of the next corpse in the line. Rictori ran out of the room. "Hmph... life is such a fragile thing..." He grinned malicously. "Wouldn't you say so Talyn?" He turned...

XxX

Talyn choked as he breathed in the crisp air. He sat up trying to shake the dream out of his head._ I don't know why I bother..._ he sighed in defeat.

"Welcome back."

"Sora." Talyn smiled weakly.

"You are lucky that Isa got there. She finished healing you."

"What did I miss?"

"Not much." Sora yawned. "The First Rain were banished for killing Auctoron."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, They were more than happy to be rid of the others. According to Domaru he said that they can now find a new home..."

"I messed things up again." Talyn punched the wall.

"Talyn, Isa told me that it was bound to happen. The Last Sector wanted the First Rain dead. Hell she said that another group called the Third Rain tried to leave and they all died in a horrible explosion caused by Auctoron."

_"I bet you were the one that killed the Third Rain!" _Tom's words echoed in Talyn's head. "No... Tom was a survior of the Third Rain."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. he was yelling something about it to Mantaka." Talyn said quietly.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Sora quietly whispered, "You really did die didn't you?"

Talyn's eyes took on a distant look before he nodded.

"But how are you still here? I mean seriously you we're shishkabobbed and cut to heck..."

"I told you I'm not normal."

"Right..."

"Sora I died twice back there... Domaru didn't heal me enough to get me stabilized. And... I didn't wait for my body to heal before I got between Mantaka and Tom."

"Geez what are you immortal?"

"No... My number is soon coming... I feel it."

"Okay. just don't die until after we get Kuro okay?"

"Yeah whatever." Talyn sat up. "Where are we?"

"On our ship. We're backtracking to Radiant Garden"

"What why?"

"We're out of supplies and um..."

"What?" Talyn raised a brow in inquiry.

"Your traker lost the signal." Sora held it up. "It stopped dead about three hours ago."

"What?!" Talyn snatched it out of his hand. He shook it hard and opened the back. The battery was still intact. He set it on the floor. "Sora use thunder on it."

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

"Okay okay... cough-nutcase-cough Thunder!" a minibolt of lightning struck it.

Talyn glared at Sora. and picked up the tracker. "Nothing..." Talyn sighed. "Damn it Lynx!" Talyn threw the device at the wall, causing it to break.

"Uh.. didn't we need that?"

"Lynx destroyed the chip so it's useless."

"Right.. and you know this how?"

"I saw it."

"Right."

"Is that the only word you know how to say?"

"No." Sora stuck his tounge out at Talyn with a grin.

* * *

Okay thats it for today then see yall later! Ciao!


	22. A Philosophical Dispute

okies...l dont own kh yadda yadda ty 4 r&r and what not.

* * *

Chapter 22: A Philosophical Dispute

Elion sighed and looked up at the dark clouds above him. He hated the rain. It was always raining when he left the palace. He bumped into a person as he made his way through the streets of Radiant Garden.

"Elion wait up!" Rictori called as she got left behind.

"You know I won't wait for you. He should have known better than to send you with me."

"Afraid I'll run away on you?" She sneered.

"Why should I be afraid? You know the price you have to pay if you do try to escape."

"Look who's talking mister 'I want my brother back from the dead.'" Rictori glared at him. "You know that bringing the dead back is forbiden for a reason you-" Elion put a hand ove her mouth as he stared of into the square.

"Well well... If it isn't Talyn... Come on lets follow him."

"..." Rictori sighed in defeat.

"Oh and Rictori not a word. You know what the master said to you."

XxX

"Ima kill Lynx when I find him." Talyn growled angrily.

"Maybe he had a good reason to destroy that chip thing." Riku suggested. "Kinda like that oone movie about the spies.." Riku trailed off as Talyn gave him the evil eye.

"Look arguing about it isn't going to help us find them any quicker." Sora said as the rounded the corner to the the area infront of the restoration commitee's place. merlin was sitting there arguing silently with another old guy in robes.

Sora went to open his mouth to call out to the guy when... "Yen Sid?" Sora stared at Talyn oddly. "Have you met?"

Talyn pursed his lips in thought before he shrugged. "Not that I can remember." Talyn smiled that half smile of his that Sora knew there was more he was not telling.

Yen Sid came over to them and actually smiled at Sora. "Ah the keybearer, I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Sora raised a brow.

"Yes I've a favor to ask of you."

Sora traded glances with Talyn and smiled as Talyn faintly shook his head no. "What can i help you with?" Sora walked inside with the sorcerer. Talyn sighed and turned to face Riku only to find him gone.

"Oh gosh golly Lets all go our separate ways." Talyn grumbled and headed for the wall. As he started to climb the steps he looked up out of his fustration only to find Elion standing there at the top of the steps. "What the hell is it with you people?!" Talyn yelled.

"Gee is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"What the hell have you done with my brother?!" Talyn yelled bracing him helf into a fighting stance.

"I've done nothing." Elion said slowly drawing his katana. "Why do you want to see him?" Elion grinned coldly. "I can make that happen." Elion leapt down the steps. Talyn dodged back to the ground and rolled out of the way as Elion took another swing at him.

"Why is it that you always try to kill me?" Talyn dodged another swing of the blade and swept kicked elion who flipped back to his feet before he hit the ground.

"I don't know... why did you kill my little brother?!" Elion threw his katana at Talyn it lodged into the wall just behind Talyn.

"I didn't kill Elios! You did! You and those damn heartless that you summoned to kill Evi and Lynx!" Tayln yelled swinging his fist at Elion. Elion grrowled and grabbed Talyn's fist swinging him flat on his back.

"That witch deserved what she got." Elion hissed as he pinned Talyn with his body. Elion pulled his belt knife.

A cold fury boiled in Tayln. He soon found his fist connecting with Elions skull. Elion flew backwards off of Talyn. Talyn quickly got to his feet and pulled the katana out of the wall.

"Elion!" A femine voice called out and a sword was tossed down from the top of the wall. Elion caught it with a grin. Oh I'm going to love this." Elion licked the blade.

"Ew! Don't lick my sword!" a shoe hit Elion on the top of the head.

"Rictori!!" Elion yelled up at the blue haired girl.

Talyn didn't hesitate and began swinging like a madman. Elion however managed to block all of his swings and did a mock yawn. "Really Talyn you need to learn to use that blade." Elion caught the hand guard of the katana and sent it flying, and kicked the stunned Talyn in the head. "Otherwise I might just kill you." Elion whispered to the dazed Talyn.

"Talyn!" Sora ran into the alley. "YOU!" he yelled when he saw Elion.

"It's time to go!" Rictori said jumping off the wall into a portal.

Elion grinned. "Until next time Keybearer." Elion stepped backwards into the portal sinking into the darkness.

Talyn started to get back to his feet when a wrinkled hand reached down to offer him a hand up. It was Yen Sid. "Thanks." Talyn said taking the hand. Sora cast cure on his beat up sib.

"Sooo... I take it you had another philosophical dispute with your friend... Did he say anything about Kuro?"

"Not a thing."

"I must go now Sora. Please do what I asked." Yen Sid said before disappearing into a portal of his own.

"So what did he want?" Talyn asked jerking his head to the fading portal.

"Us to save Elion."

"What!? "

* * *

Thats it for this week guys. Ill be back next week sometime ciao!


	23. Thinking

This weeks chapter is short unfortunately. You know the drill with the disclaimer. Thanks for reading n.n .

Chapter 23: Thinking...

"What?!" Talyn blinked at Sora. "Come again?"

"He wants us to save Elion." Sora repeated. He watched Talyns as he let the information sink in. Went it finally hit Talyn he quickly from passive to livid.

"What?!" He yelled. "That _sorcerer_ wants us to save that bastard?!"

"Talyn let me tell you what he told me then you'd understand-"

"No. I am not saving that backstabbing son of a-"

"Talyn just listen!"

"Sora you don't know him like I do. We'll save him then he'll turn around and kill us!"

"Will you shut up and listen to me?!" Sora yelled at Talyn.

Talyn turn a decent shade of plum and turned away. "I'm not saving him..."

"Talyn... Elion needs to be saved not for himself but because of what he can do. Talyn he can destroy the heart of a world with only a word."

"I took his eye so he couldn't..." Talyn turned.

"Yen Sid made a seal in that Seekers Eye that made it so he couldn't do it anymore... But when you took that eye and burned it you destroyed the magic seal that stopped that gift of his."

Tayln growled and threw his sword narrowly missing Riku as he turned the corner. "You're telling me that I screwed up again?!"

"That was a close one." Riku picked up the sword. "You shouldn't throw swords around."

"Oh can it." Talyn glared.

"Sora can I talk to you for a moment?" Riku pulled himover to the side. "It looks like I've gotta stay behind."

"What?!" Sora hissed. "You can't leave now!"

"The king called me. Theres something that he needs me to look into."

"Riku. I'll kill him." Sora jerked his head back at Talyn.

"Nah. You're closer than you think."

"But he can't fight."

"Nice try but I did catch some of that fight, and I have to say that I you get him mad enough he fights decently." Riku smiled crookedly.

"When we get back Ima kick your arse." Sora glared at his best friend.

"I'm sure you will."

The Palace Of Forsaken Souls.

Elion stared up at the ceiling his mind reflecting on msny things...

_"Are you lost boy?" a harsh voice asked him out of the darkness that he had been wondering in for some time now._

_"What do you care?" Elion glared into the shadows._

_"You seem lost would you like me to help you find your way out?"_

_"No..." It was true.. The darkness resonated with the void in Elions heart the one left from the loss of his brother._

_"I can bring him back."_

_"Thats impossible..." Elion shook his head._

_"It's true... I have the power..."_

Elion shook his head at the memory. "When will you hold true to your side of the deal?"

_"You are a fool." Rictori said coldly to him as she stood to leave the table in the kitchen. "Its is taboo to bring the dead back. As is the perversion of an immortal life. Your foolish wish will cost you your life."_

_"I would willlingly die a hundred painful times just to see my brother safe."_

_She paused at the door and lowered her head. "Would you let him slave away at the hands of a demon for the rest of his mortal life if you did bring him back?" _

Elion felt a twinge of regret. _That is what I am doing isn't it? Sentencing him to a life of working for HIM... _

"NO." Elion growled in fustration. "I will not do this to him... but there has to be another way..."

An idea hit him and he took off running to find Rictori.

* * *

Thats all I got for this week. But never fear I will be back with a longer chapter next week. n.n ciao.


	24. Deals On The Table

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Thankyou.

Many thanks to my two reviewers, Firestorm Studios and GoldenTalesGeek.

Sorry It's taken me soo long to work on my stuff. I've been constantly working myself to deathLiterally. Today is infact the first day off I've had in a week. And it's still not a total day off because I'm currently babysitting as I type this. I should update either this story of the WIP sometime between today and tomorrow. so enjoy what i'Ve got here. n.n'

* * *

Chapter 24: Deals On The Table

Sora shook his head as he glanced back at Talyn. The older boy had carried a somewhat darker mood since they had left. His mood grew darker as they had landed on Olympus Coliseum. "Will you knock off the emo aura already?"

"Who said I'm emo?" Talyn blinked at Sora his mood lightening a fraction.

"Well with the black clothes and aura..." Sora motioned his brothers attire.

"Look what we're about to do is not right. The dead should not be bothered with affairs of the living."

"Is there anything that they're allowed to do?" Sora smiled at his joke.

"Hey! It's Sora!" Phil came trotting over to them. "Say where's Donald and Goofy?"

"Is that a satyr?" Talyn raised a brow as Phil glanced at him.

"Who's the rookie?"

"Uh Phil this is-"

"Sora!" a tall impossibly physique of fitness with red hair strolled out into the courtyard. "What luck. You came just in time! We're holding a celebratory grand reopening for the coliseum."

"Hercules I really don't think that-" Sora started.

"AW c'mon Sora! It'll be just like old times. Sides I want to know if You can beat me without Donald and Goofy to help you out."

"Mm?" Talyn looked up at Hercules and back to Sora. "Whats up now?"

"He wants me to compete in the competition."

Talyn let out a growling sigh and threw up his hands. "Go ahead. I'll find the Eye by myself."

"Talyn..." Sora hissed and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "This will be quick." He attempted to explain, at least before Talyn turned a baleful glare back over his shoulder. "Look damn it just wait a little bit okay? I know you're still stiff from getting your arse kicked by Elion-"

"Am not." Talyns dark eyes grew darker still.

"Don't even bother trying to lie to me. I swear all you did on the way here was twitch and fidget on the ship." Sora returned the glare. "Besides if I'm going to have to fight all those heartless to help you find that Eye, cuz we both know you're not a good fighter."

Talyn's eyes narrowed into black slits of rage. Multiple thoughts played out at a rapid speed before he gave up and stalked off.

Sora shook his head and went back to Hercules. "Sure I'll enter."

XxX

"Elion... I can't do this." Rictori stared at the portal nervously.

"Go." Elion hissed poking her in the back.

"Elion, how do you think that this is going to work?" She turned around looking up at him pleadingly. "Don't make me do this."

Elion lowered his head to avoid her gaze. "Rictori... Tell me.. in that collection of his... Does He have my brothers Soul? Is this why you won't help me?"

Rictori made a small noise in indecision. She stood there motionless unable to answer his inquiry. A cold wind passed in just as the portal snapped shut. "Damn." Elion growled quietly. "Damn it!" He clenched his hands into fists.

"Elion..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up at her fiercely.

"Probably because she couldn't." a voice said from behind Elion. It was Lynx.

"How the hell did you get here?" Elion glared as he spun to face Lynx.

"The portal. Thanks for opening it. I was getting tired of trying to get the stupid thing open."

"Why you-" Elion's hand went for his newly replaced blade.

"Elion no!" Rictori grabbed his hand. "If you kill him-"

"Who said anything about killing him?" Elion smiled as a dark glint appeared in his eye. "I've got a proposition for you."

xXx

Talyn slammed his fist into the wall ignoring the pain that radiated throughout his arm. A low dark chuckle snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up to see a bluish grey guy leaning up against the wall. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Talyn glared.

"Nothing nothing." The guy ran a hand over the blue flames that served as his hair.

"Then what do you want." Talyn demanded. _Why does he seem so familiar?_

"What is it that _you _want?" Hades purred. "One can see that you are not here because of that lousy excuse of a tournament."

"I..." Talyn shook his head as prompting suggestions formed in his head. Talyn growled in frustration.

"Is it this?" Hades held out his hand to reveal a small eye-shaped red crystal hung limply by the silver chain it was held up by.

Talyn's eyes went wide. "That's-"

"The Seeker's Eye." Hades grinned. "I've got a proposal for you." Hades said smoothly. "You fight the keyblade brat in the tournament and win and I'll give you this."

"Are you serious?!" Talyn breathed. "All I have to do is kick Sora's arse and I get the eye just like that?" Talyn snapped his fingers for empathsis.

"Yep. just like that." Hades smiled. "And to make your reward even better I'll let you borrow this." Hades pulled out a bronze longsword. The sword was plain and normal.

"Uh... thanks I think." Talyn said in slight confusion as he slowly grasped the hilt of the blade.

"Don't forget you must beat him."

"Wait what happens if I can't?" Talyn looked up to find Hades gone. "Hello...?"

* * *

Ciao for now amigos. Darkchild out.


	25. Ineffective Talking

Okay okay I know that it has been far longer than a week. I'm sorry that it has taken me awhile to update and I am personally sorry to my few reviewers and those that remain unkonw that still read this story. my many thanks gos out to them and hopefully i'll finish this soon because I might just create a sequel It depends on how the weather here in dreary Michigan holds up. I'm posting a poll to see how many of you want to see a sequel. But I might just do it anyways depending on how the ending arch goes. Starting pretty much in this chapter the ending arc has begun for those stuck in the Palace however it does not start for Sora and Talyn until the next two chapter for them. Thankyou and as always I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Talyn is a part ownership despite that he won't get out of my head.

* * *

Chapter 25: Ineffective talking

"So let me get this straight..." Lynx rubbed his temples. "You want me to help take out that weird guy thats your boss? Heck do you even know his name?"

"He is the man with no face... He wears the faces of all that have lost to him." Rictori said quietly.

"Right..."

"Look if we weaken his defenses we might be able to kill him." Elion said exasperatedly.

"But how are we any different than the other hundred that have fought him and lost? I don't know about you but I don't wanta join that collection of his."

"And you think we don't?" Rictori glared. "I've been avoiding that fate for a very long time. I just want to break free of this wretched world. And I'm pretty sure that Kuro wants to go home too."

"Why don't you leave then? What's stopping you from leaving?" Lynx proposed.

"We can't. Atleast not withiout his permission... not a soul has left this place wthout his approval..." Elion sook his head.

"Only one soul has ever left this place willingly..." Rictori said very quietly. Her eyes took a slightly distant look as she sighed sadly.

"Kuro... where is he?" Lynx not liking the direction that this was taking, changed the subject.

"He... Hes-" Rictori looked up quickly stammering for words.

"Under strict lockdown. The 'Master' Refuses to let anyone near him except Danas." Elion cut her off. "Theres no way we're getting around her."

"Hmm..." Lynx glanced back at Rictori who lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Look I can't fight alone, and Rictori can only hold off the Restless for only so long."

"Restless?" Lynx looked up.

"They are the souls of those who linger... trapped by this place's sheilds and by his power... If he wanted he could raise that hundred to make his own army of the undead, however he uses them mainly as a wall whilst he casts his horrid magics."

Lynx stared at her silently for a minute before saying, "I don't know if I should be scared of you or deeply disturbed."

"You should be both." She sighed and went back to her thoughts.

"And what about this 'Danas' person? What can she do?"

"Danas isn't normal." Elion shook his head. "I've looked into her mind and there is almost nothing there but _His_ thoughts."

"I think she is an Incarnation. Created to be his blade and sheild." Rictori said quietly.

_So... she's basically a PART of Him. _

"She also knows where someone is at all times and knows when there are intruders in the castle." Rictori added

"So she practically the castles Alarm system?" Lynx suggested.

"Well yes I guess thats a way to put it." Elion shrugged.

"Have you guys tried taking her out?"

Rictori threw her hands up. "Dozens of times. You should see her neck. plenty of people have tried to slit her throat. Yet shes never phased by it."

"Have you ever tried knocking her out?"

"No... we've gently patted her on the head with a few pianos." Elion leaned back on the bed.

"Hmmm... How come she hasn't noticed me yet?"

"Why indeed." A dark femine voice purred from the doorway.

* * *

And on to the next chapter with Sora and Talyn.


	26. Brother angainst Brother

For the record I have made very small changes in chapters 14, 18, 19, and 20. they are very small changes but changes all the same. No I don't own kingdom hearts. That is the reason its called fanfiction.

yep yep. Onto the chapter now!

* * *

Chapter 26: Brother against Brother

A/N: Seeing as the last chapter took some time, this chapter picks up in the middle of the Tournament. So far Sora has managed to wipe out the heartless in almost no time flat, however Talyn has managed to struggle his way along keeping up with Sora the whole way through. And now we enter just before thier match...

Talyn sighed and threw the sword that Hades had given him. "I'm not using that thing it's too heavy." he growled as he wiped his brow. He stooped to pick up his blade with a sigh. "I can't believe I left you to him back then." He held the thin katana in his hands gently so as to not cut himself.

_"This is a nice blade..."_ _Elion said as he admired the hitl of the blade._

_"You really think?" Talyn said quietly._

_"Yeah. Its maker must have been a skilled craftsman. Are you any good with a blade?"_

_Talyn gave him a weird look. "Are you kidding me? Ima klutz. just own that thing is like giving an infant a knife." Talyn shook his head. "I'm no good with a blade anyways... there were several kids back home that used to fence. I... I alway got my butt kicked in the end."_

_"I could teach you to fight.. if you'd like me to that is." Eliion smiled._

_"Eh, why not I'm not fond of magic anyways."_

_"Really? But you're the best student in the class." Elion looked shocked. _

_"After you, you mean." Talyn smirked._

_"Well yeah I guess." Elion shrugged. "So why do you hate magic?" _

"Hey." Sora poked him in the stomach, bringing him out of his daydream. "Are you sure about doing this?"

Talyns eyes opened to reveal thin chips of onyx. "Yes."

"Look you've proved you point-"

"I have but I am not done just yet. Lets go." Talyn walked out to the platform.

"Very well." Sora sighed and followed him out.

"3

2

1

Fight!" Phil yelled. Within seconds thier blades met. Each hit was met blade for blade.

"Come on Talyn this is pointless."

"No its not!" Talyn parried.

"Yes it is!" Sora yelled. "You're comming at me with the same rythm." Sora caught Talyn's hilt with the hilt of the keyblade and jerked it out of his grip.

Talyn watched as his katana landed several feet behind Sora. He motioned to retrieve his sword when he found the keyblade at his throat. "Give it up Talyn you've lost." Sora breathed heavily.

"I will not!" Talyn threw sand into Sora's eyes and dodged under the keyblade. Sora Dodged into Talyn bowling him over on to the ground.

"I've fought Tidus plenty of times not to be subdued by that trick."Sora growled as he pinned Talyn to the tile.

"Is that a fact." Talyn growled from the dirt. The dirt stirred as he struggled under Sora's weight. "I'll have to remember that." He flailed and kicked Sora in the back of the head, slightly dazing him. Talyn took advantage of this and twised his arm out from under Sora's knees. He jabbed Sora in the side just under the ribcage.

"Ow!"Sora yelled as Talyn shoved him off and then jabbed him in the corner of his eye with his thumb. "Son of a-" Sora howled.

"I'm sorry bro but I can't lose this fight." Talyn said as he circled around Sora.

"Fira!" Sora spun and aimed at the sword.

"Uh.. I'm over here." Talyn said with a weak smile.

"Strike Raid!" Sora threw the keyblade at Talyn. "You really don't want me to win do you Brother?" Talyn taunted as he ducked and swooped back up.

"I'd like you to stop acting like you know everything." Sora said as the keyblade bommeranged back into Talyn's head.

"You think that... that... Damn you..." Talyn stuttered as he collapsed to the ground.

"Finally." Sora breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned on the keybade.

A solitare clapping rang out echoing on the walls as one notorious figure we all know stepped forward. "You really are immortal." Sora glared at Hades.

"It comes with the job." Hades smirked. "I have to admitt thathe did a fine number on ya. That'll make this easier." He dropped a pouch next to Talyn's head. "You did well."

"You're the reason Talyn decied to fight?" Sora took a defensive stance.

"A little influenceand presuasion was needed but yes. And now you can fight me with no interferance." Hades swept his arms in a wide arc to point to the others all unconsious on the sidelines.

_When the heck did that happen? _Sora's eyes widened. _Oh shit!_ he dodged a fireball by a hair, he could smell his hair singe from the heat.

"There is no one to save you this time Keybearer." Hades crowed as he kept shooting off fireballs.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Sora cursed as he leapt and dodged like a riddlin drugged rabbit. _Am I insane or has Hades actually gotten better at his aim?! _Sora thought as he tripped on a loose tile.He hit the ground hard just as Hades let off another round of fireballs. T_his is going t-_

"_Reflecta!_"

Sora looked up to see Talyn standing in front of him, arms spread wideas he tried to hold the barrier. The force of the firey projectiles were pushing him back. Hades growled and teleported behind him. He grabbed a hold of Talyn's shirt and threw him into the stands.

"Stay out of this brat. You got what you wanted." Hades growled at him.

"Gee You must be in a hurry to get him into the afterlife _Hades._" Talyn spat out the blood in his mouth. "You must really want to have to deal with him forever, don't you?"

"What the heck are you going on about?" both Hades and Sora stared at Talyn.

"If I'm not mistaken on this world your domain is the realm of the dead is it not?" Talyn smiled crookedly.

"And what of it?" Hades hissed a hint of red growing in his cheeks.

"Are you really wanting to have to deal with Sora in _your_ domain for the rest of your life?"

Hades glared at Sora as Talyn's words sunk in. He glared back up at Talyn lividly as he continued on. "I'm pretty sure you don't need him to bug you on top of everyone else down there. Especially since you just can't lock him up."

Hades Finally let out a roaring growl and threw another fireball to send Talyn flying back into the the stands again, before turning around and vanishing into a portal growling about keyblades and wise iddiots.

Sora stared for several minutes dumbstruck by what he had just witnessed. _What... What just happened?_

_And this is where I'm leaving you for now. Tbc._


	27. Counterance

Okay then the newest chapter hot off the griddle. So GoOoOoD Evening Everyone! I am so0o0o HAPPY! I feel loved! especially by the Stats. Wow! so far this is the longest story I've wrote and Its doing far better than my favorite The War of Sugar. o.o! Anyways here's the newst chapter for you all to enjoy!

:Waves a banner.: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

THANKYOU EVERYONE!

Muahahahaha.....

* * *

Chapter 27: Counterance

Danas lunged at Lynx a kunai in both hands, which she tossed at him. Lynx dodged the first one, but unfortunately the second scraped his cheek before he could cloak himself from veiw.

"Danas!" Elion drew his blade. "Lets dance."

"Oh so you want to try me do you?" Danas drew the slim sabre at her waist. "Very well then." She ran her finger down the blade, creating a slim line of blood. The blade began to pulsate as it turned the color of drying blood.

"Oh shit Elion-" Rictor started but was cut off as Danas continued. Rictori began to slowly make her way around Danas.

"Dark Tears!" Danas whispered as she kissed the blade. "Awaken your true fury..." She raised the blade and made a swift sweeping motion.

"GET DOWN!" Rictori yelled as she tackled Danas from behind as a multitude of dark crystaline blades shot from the blade and went in every direction.

"You little witch!" Danas yelled as she threw Rictori off of her. "Stay out of this if you want to live."

"Go to heck where you belong Danas." Eloin threw a small dagger at her throat. It made minamal impact the tip barely peircing the skin before falling to the floor.

"When will you children learn that I cannot die."

"Oh I think you can die... You just won't admit it." Lynx hissed in her ear.

"Bastard!" Danas growled swinging her blade backwards madly trying to hit Lynx.

"Try this." Elion hissed planting his sword into the floor. He knelt there chanting softly his eye closed the empty socket, a pale blue aura gathering inside the hollow well, as well as around him. Danas' eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare-"

"Danas," Elion opened his eye, now as red as the aura, glared at the woman. "I am tired of the shit that you deal out to us... It is as they say... you are evil..."

"You bastard!" she ran towards him blade arched and ready to strike. She swung for a killing strike. There was the spilling sound of fresh blood hitting the floor, Danas' blade lodged into Elion's shoulder....

"Elion!" Rictori yelled. A hand grasped her wrist tightly to hold her back. Lynx appeared as she turned to glare at him.

"I hope you've made your peace Danas." Elion said as he pulled his hand out of her, draggins a ghostly image of Danas out with his hand.

"No!" Danas' soul screamed like a banshee. She was more than enraged, She was frightened; Elion could see the fear in herred eyes as she grasped a black thread that circled her throat, defensively as he eyed it.

"That must be your connection to Him..." "Rictori do you thing when I break this thread." Elion graped the thread.

"Elion... don't." Danas begged. "Please!"

"What.... What do you want me to do with her?" Rictori whispered quietly, clearly frightened herself by what Elion had done.

Elion ripped the thread free of her throat. Danas cried out as the tie was cut. Elion looked at her throat and watched as the leftover thread lingered there winding slowly back into a single spot.

"Damn you Elion..." Danas hissed as he let her go.

"Elion what are you doing?" Rictori squeaked. "You're not going to really leave her-"

"I'm I'm not sure..." Elion shook his head. "I have'nt cut the life thread... But I'm not putting her back in until we come up with an Idea of what do to with her."

"Just cut it and be done with it." Lynx hissed from the bed.

"I've enough blood on my hands..."

"Then lets strip her."

"WHAT?!" the other three gave him an odd look.

* * *

And... cut! Thats a wrap for today folks. Expect a chapter on wedesday and friday. I don't have a busy day those days... n.n Except for candy hopping! Yay for younger sibblings! Wooot! Yahoo!


	28. Scattered Frequency

Here's a quickie a snack of a a chapter so I hope it's okay. Oh hey Kuro what's with the shroud of darkness

Kuro: None shall see me...

D.C: Ah. okay. Um I don't own kingdom hearts so thankyou. And thankyou to all of you who read this and many thanks to those that reveiw!

* * *

Cahpter 28: Scattered Frequency

xXx

_"I see you've gone and hurt yourself again.." a hand brushed over his forehead gently._

_"It not like I do it on purpose Tori." He went to remove the cloth over his eyes._

_"No Talyn don't." She tried to stop him only a little too late. Tears streaked her thin cheeks, their source veiled by her long azure locks._

_"Tori?"_

_"I'm sorry Talyn.. Father he... he's sending me tonight... The wedding it's in two days..."_

_"Tori... I can't let you marry that demon.."_

_"I have no choice... It's the only way to solve this problem..."_

_"If he has you things will only get worse for us."_

_"Br-"_

Talyn woke up in a familiar cot. "Again?" he sighed. "Atleast I only passed out this time.." He sat up and instanly regretted the motion. The mother of all headaches cracked through his skull, causing him to fall back into the cot. "Ugh...." he moaned.

In the palace of Forsaken Souls.

"What?!" Eloin stared wide at Lynx as he repeated himself.

"You heard me."

"You're insane!" Danas screeched at him.

"Quiet you." Rictori hissed at Danas. "Or else I might have to send you away."

"Good greif you guys I didn't mean that!" Lynx finally got the odd look that Elion was shooting between him and Danas. "Heck. she's not even my type!"

"Then you meant...?"

"Strip her of her powers."

"Is that possible?" Rictori asked wide a sideway glance at Danas.

"It is... but I can't do that." Elion shook his head. "I'm not that powerful."

"Well I guess that shoots that one down." Lynx said quietly as he rubbed his chin. Several moments passed. They all sighed with defeat finally.

"If we don't do something she'll die and return to him." Elion tugged on the black cord that he had broken. It had slowly began to twine around his finger.

"You broke the thread, the tie that bound me to him." Danas whispered quietly.

"True but you'd become a restless otherwise." Rictori sighed.

Elion threw his hands up. "Argh I can't take this anymore dammit!" Elion stood up and hoisted Danas onto his shoulder. He tromped over to his door and turned sharply to face his closet. After wrenching open the door he tossed Danas into the closet like a bag of potatoes. He slammed the door shut and drew a line of salt along the opening.

"Why the salt?" Lynx asked with a raised brow.

"It ensures that her ghost will stay in there." Elion shrugged. "So now what?"

"I have an idea on how we can fool him from noticing Danas gone." Lynx grinned

On The Falcon Peak

"Got any asprin?" Talyn groaned as he walked into the cockpit.

"Good morning." Sora tossed him a small bottle. "You surprisingly light to carry around."

"Thanks I think."

"I should be thanking you... I think. How the hell did you come up with that?"

"I only told him what would more than likely to happen if he killed you." Talyn rubbed his temples. "It was elementary."

"Yeah whatever." Sora grumbled. "I've set the ship on a course to take us to Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?"

"Yen Sids Tower is near Twilight town." Sora pointed to the Eye on the dashboard infront of him.

"Oh yeah... I almost firgot about that..." _I didn't win... so why..?_

Back in The Palace

"So how do I look?" Lynx twirled around on one foot.

"That is scary." Elion shuddered and looked away.

"Well if you didn't smile you'd look exactly like Danas."

"Thankyou." Lynx winked and then frowned.

"This is never going to work." Elion groaned.

* * *

And that is where I am going to stop this chapter. I'm sorry for the shortness of it, but there will be more so please keep tuned in for the next installment of Family Rifts.


	29. Familar Bonds

Wow! this chapter is longer because I couldn't bear to break it in half. my usual many thanks to all those that review and those that read this. Gracias!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own kh. I only own the plot and most of the Oc's.

And that's that now here's the glorious chapter 29.

* * *

Chapter 29: Familar Bonds

X The gummi ship still. X

"We're almost there." Sora glanced at Talyn as he sighed again.

"I know but I want to just get Kuro and go home. I'm tired of almost dying every other day. Hell dad's cooking Isn't as bad as that crap we got back at that restaurant." Talyn shuddered.

"I liked it." Sora grumbled.

"Hmph."

"Say Talyn?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew magic?"

"I didn't find it relevant, and you never asked me so I figured why say anything?" Talyn leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. "I don't like using magic"

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I just don't like the thought of not having any one to back me up..."

"You don't need to think like that." Talyn cracked his eyes to look up at the ceiling of the compartment. "If you think like that you are sure to fail. However if you fight for those you know that will back you up their strength will be yours. You won't be alone just because you are. Surely your journeys have taught you this brother."

"I guess that is true... Wait a darn minute! aren't I the one that should be giving you this speech?!" Sora frowned.

"I think it needed to be said for the both of us." Talyn sighed as he closed his eyes again. "Atleast you have friends."

"Do you really hate Elion as much as you say you do?"

"I-"

XxX

The Palace of Forsaken Souls

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Elion glared at Lynx as they walked towards the collection. "I don't know how the hell you are going to fool Him with that damn grin on you face."

"Oh fine." Lynx grimaced. "Is this better?"

"Much." Elion stopped at an intersection of corridors. "Kuro's room is down that hall. Follow it all the way down to the very end and use this key." Elion pointed at a thin black key. "If you use any of the others you'll trigger the alarm and _He_will know that you aren't Danas."

"Right use the thin black key."

"Yes now go. I'm going to find Talyn."

"Why do you want to find him so badly?"

"If I find him I'll find the keyblader. I know that they're trying to find us. I'll bring them to us so it'll save them the trouble of finding this hellhole without the risk of losing their hearts." Elion opened a portal. "Whatever you do don't go into the collection. You won't like what you see in there."

"You can't hide-" Lynx started to smart off to Elion before realizing that he vanished.

xXx  
?

Elion stepped out of the portal and sighed. "I never thought I'd come here again." He stared up at the tower with disdain. "Well I might as well get this over with. Hopefully he isn't still be pissed at me." Elion sighed and entered the room.

XxXxX

Yen Sid's Tower

"After this we're going to find Kuro." Talyn sighed.

"Yep." Sora punched the air. "I'm going to deck Elion for making us go thru all of this."

"Hey its not his fault we got lost on the Dark highway."

"True." Sora breathed as they reeached the last stair case. "This guy really needs to invest in an elevator."

"It'd most likely be twisted in some weird way." Talyn sighed as they paused outside the door.

"Talyn you sure you stay calm this time?"

"I am always calm." Talyn smiled.

"Right and I don't own a keyblade." Sora scoffed as the opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Elion asked from an overstuffed armchair.

"Elion." Talyn glared.

"Easy now, I'm only drinking tea with my former master." Elion raised the tea cup to his lips.

"Come in already you're letting in a chill." Yen Sid grumbled as he pulled them in.

"Um... okay." Sora took a seat.

"Elion what're you trying to pull?" Talyn hissed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Elion smiled. Talyn shuddered and looked away.

"Why are you really here?" Talyn asked under his breath as Sora talked to Yen Sid about the Eye.

"I need your help."

"No." Talyn glared.

"Please. I'll take you to your brother."

Talyn growled, and the next thing any of the rooms occupants knew Talyn was hitting Elion insanely. "You son of a bitch! You will take me to my little brother?! What the fricken hell?!"

"Talyn! Get off him!" Sora tried to pull Talyn off of Elion earning him an elbow in the eye. Sora cursed sharply and jabbed Talyn hard in the ribs. Talyn winced and inhaled sharply. Sora shook his head and tackled Talyn.

"Let me go! Ima kill him!" Talyn spat.

"Talyn don't. He's not worth it." Sora sat on Talyn.

"Geez Talyn, You didn't have to beat the hell out of me." Elion tilted his head back in an attempt to stop his nose from bleeding. "God I think he broke my nose."

"You deserved it you jerk." Sora glared at Elion. "You shouldv'e expected this after all the times you've tormented him."

"Look you will need my help getting to the palace. You can't expect to find that wretched place on your own."

"Why should I trust you?" Talyn growled. "You've done nothing but brought trouble in your wake. Most of which choses to bite _me_ in the ass."

"Eva was not my fault."

"You sicked the freaking heartless on her!"

"No I-"

"Its your fault that your brother is dead! She died trying to protect your brother from the heartless the _you_ summoned to kill her! _You're_ the reason they're dead or worse they're _Heartless!_ And all this time you've been blaming _me,_when in all actuality you should be blaming YOURSELF!"

Elion hung his head as a heavy silence fell on the room. Yen Sid's peircing gaze was also rested on him, making the weight of the silence even more unbearable. "You are right." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Talyn raised a brow.

"I said that you are right." Elion said through clenched teeth. "It is my fault. Everything bad that has happened in my life has been my fault."

"Uh... Elion I didn't-"

"I am a harbinger of chaos ruin and sorrow. I've brought not but these three to those that have strayed in my path. For my fathers people it was chaos, for my world it was ruin, and for my you my best friend it was sorrow. I'm only asking yo for forgive me just long enough to let me atone in the slightest for my sins and help me save your brother, Tori and my brothers soul. Afterward you can kill me for all I care, dispatch me to rest with the rest of those I've lost or condemn me to live in this world I won't stop you _cuim pnudran_."

"_Pnudran_..." Talyn whispered quietly.

"_Oui luhletan sa ouin pnudran cdemm?_" Elion looked up to meet Talyn's eyes. "_Un tet E muca dra nekrd du lymm oui pnudran yvdan ymm dryd E ryja tuha_?"

Talyn looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Talyn?" Sora broke through his train of thought.

"No." Talyn shook his head. "You may have put me through a literal hell time and time again but fate likes to shove us together."

"What does pnudran mean?!" Sora interrupted.

"pnudran? It means-"

"Brother. In the language of my people, Pnudran is brother." Elion said quietly. Elion let go of his throbbing nose, and wiped the blood on his hand off on his pants. "I think we should get going. the sooner we get rid of _him_the sooner you can take Kuro home to your sis and then kill me." Elion attempted to wink only to end up wincing.

"I think you need to have your nose healed up first don't you think?"

XxX

Destiny Islands: Marai Isle

Ouna found the dreary emptiness of the beach house deadening, but it was better than being at the hospital with her father who was being too darn insistent on knowing where the boys were, or up at the house on the hill which stood silent as a ghost, yet loud with its echoing emptiness, so here she sat on look out rock staring into the dark yet lucid sea water trying to sort her fears from her reality.

"They're going to be alright..." She whispered quietly as she stared at the stones in the water. She frowned and scooped up the stone and chucked it out to sea. "They'd better come back dammit or I'll hunt them down to the ends of the world!" she cheered to the sky.

"So where have they gone?"

Ouna turned to find Tsusai standing there behind her with a knowing smile. "Dad! When Did they let you out?"

"A little bit ago. In fact someone decided to escort me home." Tsusai stepped aside to reveal Domaru.

"DOM?!"

"Hey squirt." He grinned. "I figured I'd stop by and check up on you since I can see Talyn isn't doing his job."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." Ouna stuck her tongue out at him. "So why aren't you dead?" She smiled brightly.

"Well........"

* * *

And this is where Ima break off for now. I figured I'd leave with a brief check on the rest of the fam back in the destiny islands tho I have to admit that I most likely will do a sequel I've yet to see the outcome of this story. Only time will tell right?

Anyways you noticed the conversation above right? the one that's clearly not in english right? It's one of the final fantasy languages known as Al Bhed! I'm not translating it for you though muahaha. Curious? Theres a translator at Final fantasy Insider. Aka ffinsider. com

I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be posted but it will be next week sometime. Thank you and ciao!


	30. A Brush of Evil Intent

Okay here is the latest chapter and Yes to warn you I am going to leave it off at some point in order to come to the next chapet later this week. I am still in heavy debate with myself on wether or not I should kill Talyn, (Though seeing as he has two lives left I can kill him twice.) And Thus its making my mind split in half. Especially since i've half started to get ideas on the sequel. Yes the sequel. I have to admit its pretty bad if I can think that far ahead but can't make my mind up on wether to kill him or not. **So DO it for me**!!!! Review and let me know on what you think I should do. Otherwise I'll be rolling dice to decide the fate of our dear friend Talyn.

* * *

Chapter 30: A Brush of Evil Intent

"Shit." Lynx cursed. "Why did I have to be cursed with butterfingers?" Lynx sorted throught the keys. "Argh!" he beat his head on the wall. He had slipped halfway down the hall dropping the keys. Of course he did remember that he had to use the little black key, But which one was the problem considering there were three.

"Eeenie minee miny moe..."

The Collection...

"Sora how can you stand it?" Talyn shuddered as they stepped out of the portal.

"When one stands against the darkness for a long time, it doesn't affect you as much. Right Sora?"

"Uh... I would have to say that the Light is what keeps me sane." Sora shook his head. "Besides don't you shoulder the darkness? Aren't you afraid you'll lose your heart?"

"I can feel the darkness and whats creeping out there within its shadows. If I remain in the shadows They will devour me. And trust me there is far worse than heartless in that void." Elion moved quickly through the glass cases.

"Are.. are these really-"

"Yes." Elion cut Sora off. "This is where he keeps the bodies of those who belong to him."

"What is his name?"

"We-" Elion turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do not speak my name." The one known as Him stood in the middle of the next 'room'. There was rage in his pitch dark eyes, he glared acrosshis glasses at them. "I must admit Elion I am shocked to discover the depth of your betrayal."

"Bite me." Elion spat.

"Perhaps I will." He grinned, his scarred lips unable to hide the cruel intent. "But then you've done me a favor... You've brought me _them." _

_"_What have you done with our brother?" Sora took a defensive stance.

"He is as mine as the rest of these souls that have strayed my path. As you will soon see...." He stared straight into Sora's eyes.

"DON'T!" Elion yelled and stepped in to block his gaze a little too late.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're a tad too late to stoop me from entering his mind..."

_(In Sora's mind... or soul you take your choice.)_

_"What the heck?! Talyn? Elion? Where'd you guys go?" Sora yelled as he took a step forward. there was a flash of light and a glass platform appeared. "Wait a minute I know this place..." Sora stared at the panes with reconition._

"You bastard!" Talyn kicked the guy in the knees before slaming the heel of his palm into His jaw. Elion finished kicking His feet out from out from under him only for him to vanish and reappear behind Sora.

_"This is your heart.." He appeared, stepping out of the air to stand in front of Sora. "I see you have had many battles... you have a true love and you have many friends... but what of you family..."_

_A sharp pain lanced through Sora as he felt HiM searching his soul, Sora's knees buckled casing him to kneel. "Get out of my head." Sora growled._

_"You are very fortunate... so sad... Oh what is this?"_

_Sora used to keyblade to stand on his feet slowly, gritting his teeth the whole way. "I said get out."_

_"You resent him don't you?" He grinned. "Well isn't that a pity."_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He grinned and stroked a Sora's ceek with his finger.

"What the hell do you want?"

_"Oh really and why is that?" Sora raised the keyblade._

_"I need him dead in order to be whole." He lashed out quickly with a whip that appeared in his hand._

"What does anyone ever want? Power." Elion glared.

"For once my prodigy you are incorrect." He glared.

_"I won't let you kill him."_

_"Wouldn't you be HAPPIER if I did kill him?" _

"Let my brother go."

_"Hey I might dislike the guy but the fact is that we're brothers. Strike Raid!" Sora chucked the keyblade._

"Now why should I do that? What's in it for me?"

"You can have me." Talyn said darkly.

_He ducked the keyblade with a smirk. "Did you really think that would work? Now you're defenseless."_

"Talyn.."

"But you're already-"

_"Think again." The Keyblade boomeranged back into His head, and then reappeaered in Sora's hand. Sora stuck out at the guy with blitz. Crystaline fractues appeaered as he continued t strike the same area over and over until finally there was a loud CRACK and the scenery vanished._

"Why you little bastard!" He roared (out of the blue accoring to Elion and Talyn) and threw Sora to the ground.

"Talyn?!" Talyn turned to find Lynx standing not far from the door.

"Lynx damn it where is Kuro?" Elion yelled.

"I dropped the keys."

"It figures."

"Go." Talyn said as he drew his katana. "I'll stay here with Sora and fight."

"But Talyn He's-"

"Go dammit!" Talyn yelled. "Yo Mr. Ugly." Talyn took a swing.

"I really Hate your face." He vanished to reappear behind Talyn.

"Thunder!" Sora called out as he got to his feet. Unfortunatly it also hit Talyn.

"Son of a-"

"Oops." Sor a said as he passed by Talyn to strike the stunned Him.

"Oops?! What the hell do you mean 'oops'? You freaking struck me with lightning!" Talyn swung at Him.

" You two should really pay attention to me." He blocked with the whip.

"Shut up!" Talyn kicked out.

"Yeah. Fira!" Sora yelled.

"Reflect!" He yelled in turn, sending the fireball towards Talyn.

"Sora damn it!" Talyn yelled as he cut through the fireball.

"It's not my fault!" Sora growled.

Meanwhile...

"Do you really think It was a good thing to leave those two alone against him?"

"Maybe not but its a little too late for that now isn't it?" Elion jammed the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Elion?" The boy stared from the bed. "What's going on?"

"Ready to go home?" Lynx stepped out from behind Elion. Lynx's eyes went wide as he stared at Kuro. "You look.. different."

"It's because of Him." Elion said as he unlocked the shackle on Kuro's wrist. "If I am correct the affects should wear off as soon as he gets out of this place."

"Good I can't take this for much longer anyways." Kuro shuddered.

"You know.. you really remind me of Talyn kid."

"Oh shut up." Kuro glared.

* * *

And here is where I leave off for now. reveiw If you wanta help me. thankyou to those that have and do review! And don't tell me you don't remember the last 29 disclaimers.


	31. HIS Name

OKay I didn't mean to take so long on this update. I just reeeaallly don't like going out in the cold to go to the library on my days off. Here is the best I can do for this chapter, the main conclusion to the story so If you hae it I'm sorry. Flame me if you must. It might make me warm....

* * *

Chapter 31: HIS Name...

"Take this!" Sora leapt up at Him to bring his Keyblade down on His head... only to find himself cutting through smoke.

"Muahahaha.... You simpton. Did you really think that would work?" His voice echoed in the air as the mist hung above their heads. Sora growled in annnoyance.

"Hey noone calls Sora an idiot but me got it?" Talyn glared at the smoke.

"Hey!" Sora glared at Talyn.

"Eheheh sorry.."

"You better be."

"And you should know better than to let yourself get distracted in a fight." HE purred into Sora's ear as His body reformed. He tossed Sora into Talyn, knocking both of them into the glass cases behind them.

"Ow..." Talyn rolled Sora off of him. "Ima tell Ouna to stop giving you junk food." Talyn grunted as he pulled a sizeable piece of glass out of his arm. He smashed his foot Talyns hand shattering the glass into Talyns chest as his hand was pinned. Talyn cried out as he tried to get his hand free.

"Yes that's it scream..." HE purred into Talyns face.

"Get off of him!" Sora jumped on his back, and slipped his keyblade over His head and put his weight into trying to choke the guy. HE stumbled back and began to jerk in an attempt to throw Sora. Just as his body began to give up on him, He vanished into His smokey form again.

"Damnit!" Sora threw his keyblade up at the smoke. "Come and fight me like a man!"

"You are now man _boy_." the smoke reappeared. HE stood there in front of Sora seething in anger. "You lack the power to kill me. I am a ruler of Death! Here in this world I control all!"

"I have beaten Hades and he is the God of the Underworld." Sora growled.

"Do not meddle where you don't belong." He hissed and pinned Sora to the wall. "You are only mortal stay out of thI- ARGH!" Blood splattered onto Soras face.

"I told you to leave my brother alone!" Talyn pulled the katana out of HIS back. HE whirrled around to put the dagger in his hand into Talyns own chest.

"Talyn!" Sora kicked HIM as he eased up on his grip.

"Talyn!"

"Ku..ro?" Talyn caught sight of his little brother as the guy collasped of top of him.

"Talyn?!" Sora went ot roll HIM off Talyn.

"NO!" Sora jumped as Rictori yelled. He watched as HE melted into Talyn.

"What the hell?!" Sora yelled as 'Talyn' started to get up.

"_I win." _he crowed with laughter.

"You bastard." Sora growled. He soon found himself wailing on Him. Someone was screaming he wasn't sure if it was him Talyn or the others; another soon came to pull him off, and two pairs of hands gripped Talyns shoulders and pulled in opposite dirrections. The two were sepparated violently, Talyn literally fell into Lynx, and Elion threw Him to the floor and held him there.

The sharp sound of steel being drawn drew Sora's eyes to the blue haired girl. "This is the end for you."

HE tightly closed his eyes only to gasp in shock. "No..."

"That's right." Elion hissed. "You can't dematterialize because I'm holding your Soul."

Sora turned his gaze towards Talyn who was unconcious on the floor.

"Goodbye Talinus." She jammed her blade through HIS heart. HIS struggling ceased.

"'Talinus'?" Sora stared at the dead guy as it began to slowly fade.

"That was _HIS_ name?" Elion looked up at Rictori. "Rictori..."

"It was. A long time ago... before his soul was split in two."

"Rictori!" Kuro looked up at his friend. "What.... Why are you fading?"

"The only thing that kept me alive this all this time was his power... You need to leave this place. It is already beginning to fade back into the darkness..." She sighed.

"Come on lets get out of here!." Elion opened the portal....

* * *

Yes there is one more Epilouge-ish chapter after this one before I even attempt to start a sequel. And Look Talyns alive!

OMG! OMG! OMG! Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is comming out!!! Yay!


	32. Epilouge

Okies Here it is the finally.....

* * *

Chapter 32: Eplilouge

"If you stare up much longer, your neck will stay in that position."

Ouna turned her gaze towards Tsusai. "Very funny dad."

"I wasn't joking." He sat on the rock next to her, his legs hung in the water. "I used to gaze out here every night remember?"

"I remember... You used to go to the chiropracter for the longest time..."

"No actually I had your brother fix my neck. Every day he would crack it back into place for me."

"I sure hope you haven't gone and messed your necks up." They craned their necks around to see Sora, Talyn, and Kuro standing on the beach behind them, their clothes were ditry and blood stained but they were alive... Ouna's sight began to blur as they filled with tears.

"You're back..." She ran over and hugged Sora and Kuro. "Oh god I was so worried!"

"Well hey what about me?" Talyn crossed his arms with a cocky smile.

Ouna let go of the other two. She stared sliently at her older brother for a minute.

"Well?" he raised a brow. His eyes went wide as he was sucker punched in the stomach. "Ooof!"

"You jerk! I told you to becareful and look at you!" She held a handful of his shirt in his hands. "Look at all of this blood! What the hell were you two doing?!"

"Well...." Sora grinned.

* * *

And that is it! -.- Ive been mulling the sequel over and over in my head for about a week now. Im gonna do it... I think... Welp Let me know how I've done... Thank you to everyone thats reveiwed and favored this story..

Many many many thanks to Firestorm Studios and GoldenTalesGeek.

SoraLover1994, BeautifulEclipse, EnergyEmber, SoraLover1994, bobmanv2.0, A-dizzle, , Tangerine342, Twin Kats, alchemist89, darkshadowgirl666, neko262012, silverbandgeek, and LordShaeorisst,


End file.
